Blue Butterfly
by EremikaHaven
Summary: In a modern world, Mikasa Ackerman lives a happy life with her parents. But after meeting Eren Jaeger in grade school, everything changes for her. The two grow closer each year, but when they are young adults, Eren's life turns upside down and it causes great damage to their relationship. Slice Of Life/Lots of fluff and angst. Please review, no flames, thank you!
1. Happy Girl

**Author's Note: Okay so I've had immense writer's block this month, and its why updates have been so slow. I'll still be continuing Hizuru's Hope and Broken Soul, but I just suddenly really needed to write something different. I think its because I've been writing so much in Attack On Titan's timeline, I've been itching to get back to a modern AU. So while I'm working on Broken Soul's Visual novel on Youtube, I'll be writing this here. This is a very different idea and that's why I'm excited to write it. Hope you all enjoy!**

 _February 10th 2000_

 _General Hospital, 8:30 PM_

"Nnghh..AAAHHHHHHHH!"

A loud, ear splitting scream of pain filled the hospital's floor. In the delivery room of the maternity ward, a young and beautiful Japanese lady collapsed back against her pillows on the bed, panting desperately for air.

She was soaked in sweat, her shoulder length black hair damp, and her dark eyes tired. Her white gown stuck to her front, as the nurse soothingly wiped the laboring mother's forehead with a cool cloth.

The poor woman's labor had lasted about 22 hours, and she had been in the delivery room for about two hours now.

The small and delicate lady was struggling bad, her labor pains coming in strong ways, her belly's skin tight from the contractions, and the pressure between her legs was unbearable.

She had endured an extremely long and hard back labor, and she was in agony at this point. Her body was also at its limit and she was exhausted.

Her husband was right at her side, holding her hand. She had squeezed it until it was bruised and nearly broken. He lovingly stroked her hair, a worried look in his eyes. He wasn't Asian like her, but rather of German descent.

He had blonde hair, along with some facial hair, with brown eyes. He hadn't left his wife's side for even a second during this labor and birth.

The birth of their very first child. The two had married only a year ago, and moved to America together. It was then that she became Mrs. Ackerman.

Mrs. Ackerman fell pregnant only three months after their honeymoon, and the newlyweds couldn't have been more overjoyed.

Though the next nine months had been extremely difficult. Akane was very petite and not very physically strong, so she had a fairly complicated pregnancy.

Mr. Ackerman did all he could, as did the doctors involved. It also was a bad sign when Mrs. Ackerman turned out to be 2 full weeks late, not going into labor until way passed her due date back in late January.

Just as the doctors were discussing inducing her and a C-section, Mrs. Ackerman's water broke. But now she was here, feeling as though no progress was made.

She had endured nearly 24 hours of hard labor, and had been pushing for two hours with very little progress. The baby was naturally oversized from being so late.

Just as talk of a C-Section was being brought up again, the baby's head had started to crown, causing Mrs. Ackerman to scream out.

As she caught her breath, the doctor gently felt her contracting belly. "Almost over now, Mrs. Ackerman, now rest. Take some deep breaths and let your contractions ease her head out..", Dr. Jaeger assured the exhausted woman.

"You hear that, Akane? Our baby's nearly here, just keep breathing, sweetie", Mr. Ackerman assured his wife, stroking her hair, as she took several deep breaths, dripping with sweat.

"H-Herrick, she's okay so far, right...? Is our baby doing alright?", Akane asked weakly and worriedly. Since it had been such a hard pregnancy, she was naturally worried for her baby.

"Our baby's doing just fine honey, you just focus on this..get your strength back, we're nearly there now!", Herrick encouraged his wife softly.

Akane took several deep breaths, gripping her husband's hand, the pressure was really demanding but the doctor didn't want to risk the small woman tearing.

Akane grimaced, her grip tightening on her husband's hand as the contractions came in strong waves and only made the pressure worse.

"I-I can't...the _pressure_...!", she cried, arching her back, fighting her body's urges to bear down and push, gritting her teeth.

"Lots of pressure sweetie", the nurse agreed worriedly, feeling the laboring woman's belly.

"Breathe it out, just how you practiced", the nurse soothed her, wiping her forehead once more.

"Heeheee hooo..heeheeee hooo...", Akane attempted to breathe, blowing air out, before shaking her head against the pillow unable to endure it any longer.

Finally, when the baby's head was halfway out, the doctor gave a sigh of relief. "Okay, Mrs. Ackerman, big push!", he said, seeing she was now safe from tearing too badly.

Akane gripped the hospital bed's rail and her husband's hand as she leaned forward, pushing with all her might.

"That's it, honey, that it! You're doing it! You're doing so well!", Herrick encouraged, helping her lean forward, supporting her back and letting her crush his hand.

Akane gritted her teeth, grunting with effort, before gasping for air.

"Push! Push Mrs. Ackerman! Baby's ready! You're almost there!", the doctor encouraged, her contraction still going.

Akane bore down again, pushing with all her strength, as she then released a loud scream of pain again, her body shaking with effort.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" with a final screeching scream of pain, Akane suddenly felt a wave of relief, as she collapsed back against her pillows, gasping for air.

The nurse quickly got an oxygen mask on her. "Breathe in sweetie", the nurse encouraged, giving the breathless woman some much needed air.

Akane breathed in the air desperately...and then a baby's cry filled the room. It was a small cry, but a strong one.

"We have a little girl!", Dr Jaeger announced, as he began cleaning the baby girl. "A girl...oh Akane, we have a daughter...", Herrick cried, tears appearing in his eyes as Akane opened her eyes weakly.

"A girl...", she whispered weakly but happily, as the nurse removed the oxygen mask. Dr. Jaeger wrapped the baby girl in a warm pink blanket after cleaning her, bringing her over.

"Here you are, 9 lbs, 8 ounces", he said, as Akane gently and carefully held the newborn in her arms. She gazed down and her heart skipped a beat as time stopped for both her and Herrick.

The baby had black hair and pale skin like her mother, with dark blue eyes. "Oh Akane..she looks just like you..she's as beautiful as her mother..", Herrick mused softly.

"Our beautiful baby girl...oh, look at you angel, we've been waiting for you", Akane cooed softly, as the baby stopped crying and started to calm down.

She gazed up at her parents with intelligent eyes. "You're so gorgeous..Mommy and daddy promise to always love and protect you..", Akane vowed, as she cuddled the baby close.

The baby nuzzled against the warmth of her mother's skin, as Herrick gently stroked her hair. "Our perfect little butterfly...", he said softly.

Akane smiled warmly. "Our beautiful Mikasa...Mikasa Ackerman"

As the family of three rested in the hospital, a blue butterfly flew outside the delivery room's window, landing on a branch, slowly moving its wings.

 _Nine Years Later..._

Mikasa Ackerman starred at herself in the mirror. Her black hair went passed her shoulders much like her mother, and she had long bangs. She had dark bluish black eyes, and fair skin.

She frowned at herself, wearing a long white summer dress and pink jacket. It was her first day of 3rd grade, and the weather was very warm this Spring, so her parents bought her some summer clothes early.

The young girl looked down at her middle area, and then she went into her dresser, getting a small belt. She wrapped it around her middle, to keep her dress against her stomach, even though it was a fairly long dress.

Akane was carrying a laundry basket down the hall, when she passed her daughter's bedroom and noticed this. "Mikasa? Sweetie, what's that for?", she asked curiously as she set the basket down, entering the bedroom.

Mikasa bit her lip, looking down as Akane knelt down at her daughter's eye level.

"I...well, what if my dress lifts up from any wind..?", Mikasa started to ask. Akane's eyes softened, one of their daughter's odd quirks was she was self conscious of her tummy. It wasn't a weight thing, Mikasa was a thin girl, and very fit and healthy.

But it was because Mikasa had a small birth mark on her stomach, in the vague shape of a butterfly.

She was bullied in second grade about it at during a beach field trip, so that's where this came from.

"Angel..", Akane gently removed her daughter's belt then. Mikasa blinked softly.

"You are gorgeous, Mikasa. There is nothing wrong with your little tummy, okay? Those kids were just jealous", Akane assured her daughter.

"But..what if the kids here...", Mikasa began to ask nervously. "If they bully you or hurt you in any way, Mommy and daddy will come right down, okay honey?", Akane soothed, stroking her daughter's hair.

Mikasa gave a small nod. "Mommy, is...is my tummy weird? To have this birth mark?", she asked. Akane smiled softly.

"Not at all baby, your tummy is very cute, and I think that birth mark is beautiful", Akane assured her. Mikasa still looked doubtful, so Akane then scooped her up in her arms, sitting on the bed and tickling her daughter's tummy.

Mikasa laughed, breaking into giggles as Akane tickled her and then cuddled her. "Mommy!", Mikasa giggled, as Akane smiled.

"You are a beautiful young lady, Mikasa. And Mommy loves you very much", Akane promised her with a smile, as she gently lifted her daughter's dress up a bit, and placed a hand over the birth mark.

It was a little to the right side of her belly button, and it indeed looked like a butterfly shape. Mainly the middle and wings.

"I love you too mommy", Mikasa said, nuzzling into her mother's warm embrace.

Once downstairs, Akane and Herrick walked their daughter out to the bus stop. They lived on a small farm with some chickens, a goat, some sheep, rabbits and a Foxhound named Sam. The dog protected the chickens from foxes or coyotes, and was also a good hunting dog.

Even though they still went to the store and was in touch with the modern world, the Ackermans enjoyed life on a quiet farm, and even got their eggs and milk from the chickens and goat, and sold the sheep's wool.

As they exited the house, Mikasa first hurried over to the rabbit's pen which was inside the barn. "Mikasa! The bus is coming!", Herrick called.

"I need to check on Snow, dad!", Mikasa called back, hurrying in as her parents smiled. Mikasa approached the rabbit pen. There were two separate sections, one was large and contained two male brown rabbits and a female black rabbit, but then the other section was more small and had extra bedding.

A beautiful white rabbit rested in this section, as Mikasa gently opened it and petted the docile bunny. "No babies yet, Snow?", she asked softly, feeling the rabbit's swollen belly. Snow had gotten pregnant, and Mikasa had been very excited naturally since Snow was her pet.

Mikasa checked the rabbit's food and water. "Okay, I'll check on you as soon as I get home from school", Mikasa smiled, giving the rabbit one last pet, before closing and locking the pen, hurrying out.

Her parents had to drive her to the bus stop since it was a good 10 minutes away from their house since they were fairly a bit deep in the woods.

When they got out of the car, the bus pulled up. "Have a good first day, princess", Herrick smiled, hugging his daughter.

"I will..I'll miss you both", Mikasa admitted, as Akane hugged her next. "Don't worry butterfly, you will see us at the end of the day", she assured her daughter.

Mikasa nodded, she blew her parents a kiss before getting on the school bus. Mikasa avoided the other kids, finding herself a seat in the very back, curled against the window as she waved at her parents, the bus driving away.

Her parents waved as well. Mikasa had always been unusual in the sense where she was very clingy to her parents. She didn't show much interest in playing with other children.

Herrick and Akane were concerned about this, but also didn't press their daughter since she was so happy and never showed signs of being lonely.

"Are you sure about waiting to tell her, honey?", Herrick asked his wife, an arm around her waist, the bus out of view.

"Positive, Mikasa wouldn't go to school if we told her, the little lovebug. We can give her the big news at dinner", Akane smiled, placing a hand over her stomach.

The two had learned Akane was 6 weeks pregnant, expecting their second child.

Once at school, Mikasa found herself a seat in the middle of the classroom. She set her bookbag down, which had blue butterfly stickers decorated on it, and cute keychains on the zipper. There was a bunny, cat and a teddy bear.

She got her textbook out, sitting down. As the classroom filled up, the teacher came in. "Hello class, welcome to third grade", the female teacher smiled as she wrote "Welcome to Third Grade" on the chalkboard.

"Today we have a new student joining our school, and he's going to be in our class! Please come in", the teacher looked at the door. Mikasa blinked, seeing a boy her age enter.

He had brown hair, green eyes and a bit of a frown on his face, wearing pants, a yellow shirt and brown jacket.

"Please introduce yourself", the teacher said. "I'm Eren Jaeger", the boy said simply. "Let's see...you can sit by Mikasa", the teacher gestured.

Mikasa blinked softly, watching as Eren sat down on her left side. He set his own bookbag down, it was dark blue and slightly opened.

Mikasa caught glimpse of a handheld gaming device, along with his textbook. Eren glanced at her slightly, causing Mikasa to quickly look away, nervously.

Class went by fairly smoothly, and so did lunch. At recess, Mikasa climbed across the monkey bars, keeping to herself.

She paused then, noticing a group of girls starring at her. Her heart sunk and she tried to avoid eye contact, recognizing them.

They were a group of girls who had bullied her back in second grade. Luckily they weren't in her third grade class, but they were still at the school.

"Hey Mikasa, you still got that gross birth mark?", the blonde girl asked,. Annie was her name. Beside her were two other girls, Gabi and Ymir. Ymir was new to their group, and seemed more aloof.

Mikasa frowned, choosing to ignore them as she continued climbing back and fourth on the bars. "Hey!", Gabi then grabbed Mikasa by her leg.

Mikasa struggled, as Gabi lifted up her dress slightly. "See?! She does still have it! That's so weird!", Gabi said.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem that odd", Ymir admitted, not really contributing. "It's so gross, does that come with being an Asian?", Annie sneered. Mikasa was the only Asian child at this school.

Mikasa glared then, and she kicked Gabi in the face with her free leg. Gabi cried out in pain, her nose bleeding and possibly broken.

"You'll pay for that!", Annie growled, pulling Mikasa down off the bars, causing the girl to fall hard on the ground.

Just as the girls surrounded Mikasa, all of a sudden Eren stepped between them. "Leave her alone!", he growled at Annie, standing in front of Mikasa.

Mikasa blinked, surprised as she slowly got to her feet. "What are you planning to do new kid?", Gabi asked.

"Nothing if you start walking", Eren growled. "Oh please, you don't scare us!", Gabi went to shove Eren out of the way, but he grabbed her by her ponytail and threw her to the ground.

"Gabi!", cried Annie as she helped Gabi up. "We're telling!", Gabi yelled, tearfully as the girls ran off. "Spoiled brats...", Eren muttered.

"Um...", Mikasa started nervously, as Eren looked at her. "Thank you...", she said, her voice small. "No problem...are you hurt?", asked Eren, his voice softer.

Mikasa shook her head. "I'm okay..", she assured him. Eren gave a nod, sitting down. "You don't act like a new kid..you're really brave", Mikasa admitted, sitting next to him.

"I was kicked out of my old school for fighting", admitted Eren. "Oh..", Mikasa said softly. They were quiet for a moment.

"Fighting about what...?", asked Mikasa curiously. Eren chose not to answer, and Mikasa noticed a small bruise on his arm, his jacket sleeve rolled up a bit.

"You're injured...", she noticed, concerned. Eren quickly rolled his sleeve down. "Don't worry about it...so what's your name?", he asked, changing the subject.

"Mikasa..Mikasa Ackerman", Mikasa replied. "Are you Japanese...?", asked Eren. "Half. My mom is Japanese and my dad is German", Mikasa nodded.

"That's pretty cool", Eren admitted. Mikasa blinked, and she smiled softly. Eren noticed she seemed a little tired from the heat.

"Let's get a drink", he decided then, taking her hand and leading her to where the vending machines were. Mikasa blinked, and she felt a little color reach her cheeks at him taking her hand.

There were two vending machines on the outside of the school, right by the doors by the playground with a bench.

Mikasa got herself a juice box while Eren got himself a can of Pepsi. "So, tell me about yourself", Eren said, interested and making small talk.

Mikasa sipped from the straw, holding her juice box with two hands before answering. "Well..my parents and I live on a small farm", she started.

"Any animals?", asked Eren. "Mostly chickens and sheep, but we have a goat named Mable, along with two cats, rabbits and a dog", Mikasa replied.

"You have a dog? I love dogs", admitted Eren with a smile. Mikasa blinked, he had worn such an intense expression since meeting him, so it was nice to see him smile.

"Sammy, he's a Foxhound", she nodded. "Foxhound? Never heard of that breed", admitted Eren. "They're basically big Beagles you could say...do you have any pets?", asked Mikasa.

"Nah, my mom's allergic and dad works a lot, he's a doctor", Eren replied. "A doctor?", Mikasa said, she then blinked, remembering Eren's last name.

"Dr. Jaeger...my parents told me my mom's doctor when she gave birth to me was a man named Grisha Jaeger..", she recalled.

"Oh, yeah that's my dad! I'm not too surprised, he's been in the practice for over a decade", Eren admitted.

By the end of the school day, Mikasa was excited to get back home. As the bus pulled up, Mikasa's eyes lit up, seeing her mom standing by the car waiting for her.

Eren wasn't on the bus, his mom had drove him for his first day. "Mommy!", Mikasa hurried off the bus and ran into her mother's arms.

"Hello sweetie! How was your first day?", asked Akane, holding her daughter close. "It was good! I met a boy named Eren...", Mikasa blinked then.

"Where's daddy?", she asked, tilting her head. Akane smiled. "Daddy had to stay at the farm...why don't we go see?", Akane asked then. Mikasa blinked, but she nodded.

When they arrived home, Mikasa got out of the car, following her mom into the barn. As they entered, Mikasa saw her father was in front of the rabbit pet, Snow's pen was opened.

Mikasa gasped, realizing as she hurried over. "Daddy, is Snow okay?", she asked worriedly as Akane came over as well.

"Is she still going, dear?", she asked her husband, as Mikasa saw 7 little baby rabbits squirming against their mother. Mikasa's eyes lit up at this.

"I think so, she's still a bit uncomfortable, I'd say she's got one or two left to deliver..", Herrick answered his wife softly.

"They're so cute...you're doing so well, Snow!", Mikasa said happily but softly, not wanting to frighten the laboring rabbit.

The snowy rabbit soon delivered two more babies, and as the family of bunnies rested, Akane gently placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Mikasa...", she started gently, as Mikasa gazed happily at the rabbits. "Hm?", Mikasa asked. "How would you like to be a big sister?", Akane asked.

Mikasa blinked, she looked at her mother. "What?", she asked. Akane gently placed her hand on her stomach as Herrick smiled.

"Mommy's having a baby, Mikasa. You're going to have a sibling in nine months", he explained. Mikasa's eyes widened in surprise but then she smiled and hugged her mother.

"I can't wait! I wonder if it will be a sister or brother", she said excitedly as Akane and Herrick laughed in relief. "Well, it feels different from when you were inside my tummy, Mikasa...so I think you got a little brother on the way", Akane admitted with a warm smile.

Mikasa beamed, she couldn't wait to tell Eren tomorrow, both about Snow and her mother.


	2. Rainy Day

Mikasa looked at herself happily in the mirror, it was the following morning, her second day of school. She wore a blue summer outfit, with a white summer hat. She grabbed her bookbag, and hurried outside.

"I'm off, mom and dad!", she waved to her parents once she exited the house, running down the porch steps.

"Oh, don't you want us to drive you, sweetie?", Akane asked, her and Herrick tending to the goat. "It's okay, mommy! I want to run!", Mikasa assured her mother with a beam, hurrying over to her parents.

"Alright sweetheart, just be careful and don't trip", Akane smiled, as she hugged her daughter. "Excited to see Eren?", Herrick asked with a smile, as Akane knelt down at her daughter's eye level.

"Uh huh! I can't wait to tell him about Snow!", Mikasa nodded. Akane smiled warmly, as she gently cupped her daughter's face, pressing her forehead against Mikasa's.

Mikasa smiled, nuzzling into her mother's touch, a gesture they did with each other. "Have a fun day at school, my beautiful butterfly", she said softly.

"I will mommy", Mikasa assured her mom, and then hugged her dad. "I'll keep an eye on Snow sweetie", Herrick assured his little girl. "Thank you dad", Mikasa then hurried off.

She waved at her parents, blowing them a kiss as she hurried down the path. Akane and Herrick smiled, relieved she was excited to play with someone else her age.

"She's growing so fast", Herrick sighed softly. "I know, she's going to be a wonderful big sister", Akane smiled, her hand on her still flat stomach.

"H-Hey, Maybelle!", Herrick said then, the goat had started chewing on his jacket sleeve, eating it. Akane giggled, as she helped her husband get out of the glutton goat's grasp.

"Oh, what time is your appointment tomorrow sweetie?", Herrick asked his wife once they finished tending to the goat. "4:30 PM, so Mikasa will be able to come with us", Akane replied, talking about her first ultrasound.

Mikasa went for a long sprint down the pathway, on either side of the path were dense forest, but she never went in them.

Her father taught her there were wolves and bears in the forest, so it was never safe to enter them alone.

She saw the school bus in sight, and hurried on. She looked to the back of the bus, and saw Eren sitting in the back by the window, playing on his handheld game.

"Eren!", Mikasa cried happily, and breathlessly from running. Eren blinked, glancing up from his video game. He waved. "Yo", he said, as Mikasa hurried over, sitting next to him.

Eren felt a little bit of color reach his cheeks at her beaming. "You're really happy today, did something happen?", he asked a little surprised.

Mikasa smiled, nodding. "Mmhmm, my pet rabbit Snow had babies!", she replied. "Oh, that's pretty cool, how many?", asked Eren.

"Nine!", Mikasa said. "That's a lot", Eren admitted. "There's something else", Mikasa added. Eren blinked, listening.

"My mom's having another baby, so I'm going to be a big sister", she revealed. "Oh..! I actually heard from my dad", Eren said then.

"What? Really?", asked Mikasa. "He is a doctor, and I overheard him and my mom talking about it last night", Eren explained.

"Ohhh..", Mikasa realized, of course Eren knew. Her mother's doctor was Grisha Jaeger. "So, do you think you'll get a little sister or brother?", asked Eren curiously.

Mikasa looked down, thinking, placing her little hands over her heart. "Mommy says it'll be a boy for sure, she said it feels different from when I was inside her...", she gave a little smile as she spoke about this.

Eren's eyes softened. "I bet your brother will grow big and strong", he said with a smile. Mikasa's eyes lit up, as she nodded.

She blinked then. "Eren, when's your birthday?", she asked curiously. "It's March 30th, yours?", asked Eren softly.

"February 10th, Mommy had me during a harsh winter, she originally wanted to have me at home, but I was 2 weeks late being born", Mikasa explained.

"You really know a lot about the whole pregnancy thing for your age", Eren admitted, surprised. Mikasa blinked. "Is that a bad thing?", she asked, tilting her head slightly.

"Not really, makes you seem more mature than other kids", Eren replied. Mikasa smiled softly, looking down.

"It can't really be helped, living on a farm, even a small one. Between breeding our rabbits and sheep, that sort of thing becomes common knowledge...plus I've just always been close to my parents", she said.

"So then you know where babies come from?", asked Eren. "Oh, that...no actually. Daddy said I'm still a little too young to know...I know the baby grows in Mommy's tummy, but...that's about it", Mikasa admitted.

"Armin says a stork comes and puts it in the mother's stomach", Eren recalled. "Armin?", asked Mikasa curiously.

"He's my friend, he's been absent with the flu", Eren replied. "He's really smart, and reads a lot, the baby is carried on the stork's back", Eren went on.

"But that doesn't make sense, the baby would fall, and how could a bird open up my Mom's tummy?", asked Mikasa.

Eren thought for a moment, frowning. "Maybe its like a Cyborg movie and her stomach just opens up?", he wondered.

"That sounds silly", Mikasa admitted but she chuckled a little. Eren shrugged, as he began playing his game again.

Mikasa glanced at its screen. "What game is this?", she asked curiously. "Pokemon Soul Silver, I'm trying to catch Lugia", admitted Eren. Mikasa watched him play it, looking curious.

"Have you ever played a video game before, Mikasa?", he asked. "Not really, I'm more of a bookworm", Mikasa confessed, though she liked watching Eren play it.

Once they arrived at school, soon it was lunch time. Eren finished getting his lunch from the cafeteria, a slice of cheese pizza, a bag of potato chips and a chocolate milk, when he noticed Mikasa.

"Eren, you want to come eat outside with me?", she asked, waving from the door, carrying a lunchbox. Eren blinked, but he nodded following her.

"You eat outside?", he said, as Mikasa lay out a picnic blanket under a large oak tree by the school's recess.

"Mommy said its a tradition in her home country for students to eat outside, plus I like it better out here, it's quiet", Mikasa explained, setting her lunchbox down.

It had butterfly stickers on it, as she pulled out a bento box. "You really like butterflies, you even have them on your bookbag", Eren noticed. Mikasa smiled a bit.

She had a traditional Japanese bento lunch with rice, fried shrimp, omelets, vegetables, and a juice box. "You really eat healthy", Eren commented, surprised.

"Mommy cooks all my lunches, though on Fridays we have a junkfood day", Mikasa explained, sipping her juice box while Eren ate some of his pizza.

"So...your parents are stay at home farmers?", asked Eren. "Yeah, Mommy grows vegetables while Dad goes hunting", Mikasa nodded.

"What about your mom, Eren?", she added curiously, since she already knew his dad was a doctor at the local hospital.

She took a bite of her rice as Eren sipped his chocolate milk. "Well, my mom used to work as a cashier at the market, but she decided to quit to raise me, since dad's always working", Eren replied.

Mikasa ate some more of her lunch before speaking again. "Are you closer to your dad or mom?", she asked curiously.

Eren hesitated, frowning a bit. "When I was little, I was closer to my dad..I looked up to him as a superhero...", he started. Mikasa's eyes softened. "And...that's changed?", she asked.

Eren once again hesitated, avoiding eye contact with her. He took another sip of his drink before continuing.

"Dad's busy so...Mom and me bond more", was all he said, not looking at her. Mikasa blinked softly, worried. Even though she and Eren just started playing together, she sensed that wasn't the whole story.

But she decided to not press it. "What about you?", Eren asked curiously, changing the subject. "Mommy. Defiantly mommy", Mikasa admitted with a smile.

"So a mommy's girl, huh? Do you and your dad get along?", asked Eren. "Of course, I love Dad..I just...have always been a mommy's girl, from the moment I was born according to my parents", Mikasa admitted.

Eren looked at her, the way she talked about her parents, he never met another kid who seemed...so close to their parents.

"Don't you and your parents ever fight? Or disagree?", he asked. "Not really..we're really close", admitted Mikasa.

"You've never thrown one fit for a toy or game or something?", asked Eren, surprised.

Mikasa shrugged. "I had some tantrums when I was 2 years old, but it was mostly over not being able to sleep in the same bed as Mommy when her and dad needed space", she confessed.

"So your only fits were about clinginess..? You're making me feel like a brat here", Eren admitted with a chuckle.

"You've had tantrums?", asked Mikasa. "Mainly about wanting stuff, I had a fit to get this video game console. Mom kept saying no, but dad gave in and bought it", Eren explained.

By the end of the school day, once the bus arrived, Mikasa saw her parents in their car waiting to pick her up. She said goodbye to Eren and hurried off the bus and in the car.

It had started raining at this point, the sky a dark gray color. "How was your day, angel?", asked Akane softly.

"It was good! Eren and I had lunch together...", Mikasa blinked then, noticing her parents looked a little sad, and nervous.

"What's wrong?", she asked worriedly. Herrick gave a worried sigh as he turned off the car and turned a bit to face his daughter.

"Sweetheart, its about Snow...well, one of her babies...", he started slowly. Mikasa blinked worriedly, she got a sinking feeling in her gut at her dad's sad tone.

"One of her babies...died today. The runt, he just stopped breathing", Akane explained softly. Mikasa blinked, confusion and horror in her features.

"W-What? But why?", she cried, not understanding. "It just..happens sometimes baby, he was very small and weak, there was nothing anyone could do", Akane explained gently.

"D-Did I do something wrong? Did I not take good care of Snow...?", asked Mikasa worriedly, tears sparkling in her eyes.

Herrick and Akane's eyes filled with horror at this. "No, no baby!", Akane removed her seatbelt, exited the car and got in the backseat with her daughter, hugging her close.

"You did NOTHING wrong my angel, it just is something that can happen with small baby animals, we can't prevent it..", Akane soothed her, as Herrick also reached back to squeeze his daughter's hand.

Mikasa sniffled, nuzzled close in her mother's embrace, tears in her eyes. She choked back a small sob. "I...I want to bury him...", she said. Her parents nodded softly.

"We'll bury him next to Tiger", Akane said, an old barn cat who passed away about five years ago.

Once back home, Herrick dug a small but deep hole near the barn, and the family buried the tiny baby bunny.

Mikasa placed some lilies over the little grave, she was quiet, tears in her eyes as her mind wandered. Akane was gently rubbing her daughter's back, Herrick also staying near.

Mikasa couldn't help but wonder...worry...what if something happened to her baby brother? What if...what happened to baby animals was the same for human babies?

Could she lose her baby brother as easily as Snow lost one of her babies? She wanted to ask her parents, but she didn't want to worry them.

Mikasa slept restlessly that night, and given the circumstances, her parents let her sleep in their bed with them.

When morning came, Mikasa was naturally not her usual cheerful self. She was gloomy, and didn't smile much as her parents drove her to the bus stop.

"Baby girl, if you don't want to go to school today, its alright", Akane assured her daughter, knowing how upset she was.

"We won't be angry or disappointed honey", Herrick added. Mikasa shook her head. "I'm okay...", she assured her parents..which was partly untrue.

She wanted to talk to Eren, get her mind off it, but at the same time she wanted to stay near her parents. For the first time she was feeling torn.

"Alright angel..hey but listen, Mommy had an ultrasound this afternoon, so you can see your baby brother on screen", Herrick said softly.

Mikasa gave a silent worried nod, before hugging her mom and exiting the car. The worried parents watched her get on the bus, it was still cloudy today with some rain drizzling down.

"She didn't blow us a kiss...", Herrick noticed, worried about her. "She's upset, our poor baby...I'll stay by the phone today in case she wants to suddenly come home", Akane decided.

When Mikasa walked down to her seat, she noticed Eren. "Hey Mikasa...", he went to wave but paused, noticing her somber expression.

His eyes softened worried, as Mikasa sat beside him, not saying a word. "What's up..?", asked Eren worriedly, as Mikasa continued looking down.

She wiped her eyes, they were red and puffy from crying. "Hey, is your mom okay?", asked Eren, getting scared it was something to do with her mom's pregnancy.

Mikasa shook her head. "One of Snow's babies died...", she revealed, her voice a bit cracked. Eren blinked. "Oh...", he said, he didn't exactly have an emotional attachment to rabbits like Mikasa did, but he still felt bad.

"I'm sorry Mikasa...was he the runt by any chance?", he asked softly. Mikasa nodded, biting her lip. "I see...hey don't worry, you didn't do anything wrong. I had a neighbor who's dog had puppies once, and one of the pups didn't survive because he was the runt of the litter, its actually common", Eren said, trying to assure her.

"Eren...I'm afraid...what if...what if my baby brother...suddenly dies like this? For no reason?", she asked fearfully, trembling at the thought.

"Mommy..would be so sad..I don't want her to go through that..or Dad...", she said, hugging her knees to her chest, burying her face in them.

"Mikasa...it's okay...", Eren gently rubbed her back, a worried look in his eyes. Sitting in front of them was Gabi and Annie. Gabi snickered, peering over the seat.

"What a crybaby! It's just a rabbit", she said meanly, as Annie remained quiet. Eren glared dangerously at her.

"Shut up, Gabi! No one's talking to you", he growled. "Give me a break, my cat died and I didn't even cry", Gabi continued as Mikasa chose to ignore her.

Eren glared, and suddenly grabbed Gabi by the shirt collar, causing some students to gasp or yell.

"I SAID LEAVE HER ALONE, YOU HEARTLESS BITCH!", he yelled. Mikasa blinked, looking up, surprised.

"EREN JAEGER! LANGUAGE!", the bus driver barked from the front. "He's grabbing Gabi!", Annie yelled, as Eren continued glaring at Gabi.

The bus driver sighed, stopping the bus and coming in the back. "Jaeger, hands to yourself!", she ordered, making Eren let go of Gabi.

"She wouldn't shut her mouth!", Eren defended. "ENOUGH! You were kicked from your previous school for fighting, so this has landed you detention...another stunt and it will be suspension, understand?", the bus driver said firmly.

As it was he was given a warning for punching Gabi two days ago. Eren glared at Gabi.

"Eren, its okay..you don't want to get suspended...", Mikasa said, trying to calm him. She didn't want to not be able to see Eren for a few days because of this.

Eren continued glaring, but he sat back down. The bus driver sighed, and returned to the front, continuing to drive.

Mikasa felt touched Eren was defending her so much, but a small part of her felt...a mix of worried and disturbed...she never met another kid with such fire before...she was too young to recognize it as a warning sign though.

The rest of the school day went by fairly slow, but soon Mikasa was back home. She waved goodbye to Eren, who waved back and she saw her parents car.

She got in the backseat. "Hey sweetheart, how was school?", asked Akane softly. "It was good, mommy", Mikasa replied.

"How are you doing, princess?", asked Herrick worriedly. Mikasa hesitated. "A little better", she admitted, though this was only half true.

She was naturally still upset, and her worry for her unborn brother didn't ease. She hadn't even talked to Eren about it.

"Are you ready to see your baby brother for the first time?", asked Akane giving a soft smile. Mikasa gave a nod, as she put her seatbelt on.

Herrick drove them to the hospital, which was a fairly long drive from their home, a good 45 minutes. Mikasa was quiet for most of the ride, much to Akane and Herrick's worry. She was usually a bit chatty on car rides.

When they arrived at the hospital, a nurse brought them back to an examine room. Mikasa stayed close to her mom, clinging to her a bit.

"You need some help, honey?", the nurse offered as Akane got onto the examine bed. "I'm okay, I know the drill", Akane assured the nurse softly, as she got comfortable.

"Here we go princess, see that screen?", Herrick asked as he gently lifted Mikasa and placed her in his lap as he sat at Akane's bedside.

Mikasa nodded softly, seeing the medical monitor. "That's where we'll see your little brother", Herrick explained.

"Really?", asked Mikasa, blinking, as the doctor came in then. "Afternoon, you two", Grisha smiled as he stepped in, preparing the ultrasound.

"Oh, hello Mikasa, good afternoon", he added. Mikasa hesitated slightly, always being the shy type. "G-Good afternoon", she greeted in a small voice, as Akane gently stroked her hair.

"Are you excited about becoming a big sister?", asked Grisha, as he gently lifted Akane's shirt up a bit, exposing her stomach.

Mikasa observed what he did as he spread warm gel on her mom's belly. "Yes", Mikasa gave a small nod, as she watched him move the long strange looking instrument over Akane's stomach.

"Alright, everything is looking good...you'll be able to hear a very fast heartbeat as well", Grisha said, looking at the screen.

Akane gazed at it lovingly, as Mikasa also looked. "I can't see him..", she said, struggling to find the baby on the screen.

Grisha laughed softly. "Well, he's just a teeny tiny little grape right now, so he's that little speck..", he pointed so Mikasa could spot it.

"He's got a lot of growing to do, just like you did Mikasa", Akane said softly with a smile. "So far everything is good health wise for both mother and baby, I'll go print your images", Grisha said as he left the room.

Herrick wiped the gel off his wife's stomach, as Akane sat up, pulling her shirt back down.

After he did, Mikasa heard a loud, fast thumping noise fill the room, it sounded like a powerful train going at high speed.

"Mommy...is that...the baby's heartbeat?", asked Mikasa, listening to the machines. "Yes it it angel, he's nice and strong", Akane smiled softly.

As Mikasa listened to it, she felt a powerful wave of relief fill her, as she placed her little hands over her heart.

"So then...my little brother will be okay...? He...he isn't weak, like Snow's baby was..?", she asked, her lip trembling.

Herrick and Akane both blinked, surprised and exchanging concerned looks. "Were you worried about that, baby?", asked Akane softly.

Mikasa sniffled, looking down. "I...I was afraid...what happened to Snow's baby..could happen to my brother...", she explained.

"Oh baby girl...come here", Akane opened her arms, and Mikasa cuddled her mother's stomach, nuzzling into her embrace as Herrick rubbed his daughter's back.

"Why didn't you just tell us princess? We never want you having such a worry on your little shoulders", he asked her softly, as Akane stroked her hair soothingly.

"You don't have to worry about that at all, butterfly. It's different in humans, your little brother is nice and strong, don't you worry, okay angel?", Akane gently cupped Mikasa's face, pressing her forehead against hers.

Mikasa nuzzled into her mother's touch, exhaling in relief. The little family cuddled close, Mikasa's worries and fears being washed away by her parents' love and assurance.


	3. Nine Months Later

"Errands?", asked Mikasa softly, pausing to take a bite out of her fruit loops, sitting at the kitchen table.

"That's right princess, I just have to quick run down to the post office to pay bills, and pick up some groceries. I need you to be a really big girl and take care of mommy while I'm gone", Herrick told his daughter.

Mikasa was eating her breakfast while Herrick was preparing to head out. It was around 8 in the morning, and a Saturday, Akane was still asleep in her and Herrick's bedroom.

"I will! I'll take good care of mommy!", Mikasa insisted, looking determined. Herrick smiled, patting his daughter on the head.

"I know sweetie, I'll be back no later than 11 AM", he said gesturing to the wall clock. Mikasa nodded, understanding.

"Remember our rules?", he asked his daughter, getting on eye level with her. "Don't turn on the stove or oven, stay inside, don't answer the door without asking Mommy", Mikasa nodded, remembering.

"And you remember emergency numbers?", asked Herrick. "911, and your phone's number is on the fridge", Mikasa replied.

Herrick was old fashioned but he had to buy his own cell phone considering his wife's pregnancy, for situations like this.

"That's my girl", Herrick smiled, he stood up and got ready to leave. He felt nervous about leaving, Akane's pregnancy hadn't gone very smooth, despite the beginning of it being well.

She had gone through some complications, such as low blood pressure, bladder infections, and worst of all she currently had preeclampsia, a complication which involved high blood pressure.

She also had a nonstop headache from it, and abdominal pain as well. So she was on strict bed rest by Dr. Jaeger, much to Herrick and Mikasa's worry.

Herrick was about to exit the house, but Mikasa blinked, hurrying over. "Dad!", she said, holding out a piece of paper.

Herrick blinked. "Oh! The electric bill! Thank you princess", he smiled in relief, taking it and stroking her hair.

Mikasa smiled softly, worried. She knew her dad was stressed with her mom's pregnancy, so he had grown more forgetful than normal.

After her dad left and his car was out of sight, Mikasa didn't want to wake her mom too early or disturb her rest, so she decided to watch some TV in the living room.

She turned some cartoons on, flicking through shows like My Little Pony, Adventure Time, Pokemon, before stopping at one of her favorite films, Watership Down.

Her parents originally didn't want Mikasa watching it since it was rather violent for an animated film, but after she read the book from the library, it became one of her favorite classics.

Mikasa was mature for her age, so the violence in the film didn't phase her too much. She did have nightmares the first time she watched it when she was 7, but since turning 9 she's grown less afraid of it.

She appreciated its realistic animation and soft voice acting. As she curled up on the couch, keeping the TV volume on low, after a while she noticed it was 9:30.

Growing worried her mom was sleeping in, she decided to go check on her. Mikasa turned the TV off, and went down the hall.

She gently pushed her parents' bedroom door open, peering in. Akane was fast asleep in bed, on her side. Her blanket was only halfway on, and the curtains were shut to keep the bright sunlight out.

The room was fairly dark, and Akane was paler than usual, dark circles under her eyes.

Mikasa bit her lip worried as she walked up to her mother's bedside. She looked at Akane's big swollen belly, anxiously.

'Mommy's tummy has gotten so big...Dad said the baby could arrive any day...', she thought worriedly, looking down.

As she did, Akane stirred softly, opening her eyes. "Mikasa? Well good morning, baby", she smiled weakly. Mikasa blinked.

"Oh, I didn't wake you, did I mommy?", she asked worriedly. "No sweetheart, not at all", Akane assured her daughter, as she sat up.

Mikasa fussed a little placing a hand to her mom's back, helping her. Akane smiled warmly, stroking her daughter's hair.

"How are you feeling, mommy?", asked Mikasa softly. "Just tired is all baby...though I think your little brother wants cuddles", Akane replied.

Mikasa cuddled her mother's tummy, gently caressing it with her small hand as Akane stroked her daughter's hair.

"My little lovebug..", she said softly. Her expression changed a little, in truth she was feeling a bit off. She had a restless sleep, and she was having small pains in her abdomen.

But she didn't want to worry or panic the household for nothing. She blinked then. "Sweetie, where's your dad?", she asked.

"Dad had to run some errands, he said he'd be back by 11", replied Mikasa, looking up at her mother.

"Alright...", Akane went to move out of bed. Mikasa instantly fussed, a worried look in her eyes. "Oh, no mommy! Don't get up! What do you need? I can get it for you!", she insisted anxiously.

Akane smiled softly, as she gently cupped her daughter's cheek. Mikasa nuzzled her cheek into the palm of her mom's hand.

"Angel, don't worry so much, you're just a little girl, leave the worrying to your father, alright honey?", Akane assured her.

"But Dad isn't home right now, I promised him I'd be a big girl! So what can I get for you, mommy?", Mikasa asked, again determined.

Akane chuckled softly. "Just help me up is all, angel?", she asked, giving in. Mikasa nodded cutely, as she helped her mother to her feet.

Akane groaned a little bit breathlessly, placing a hand to her belly. She really felt heavy...she didn't think she would have another pregnancy similar to the one with Mikasa.

After making her way into the kitchen, Akane couldn't shake her restlessness so she decided to wash the dishes. She convinced her worried daughter to not fret.

Though Mikasa still felt worried, she sat at the kitchen table drawing on a piece of paper. Akane rinsed one of the plates, but as she watched the sink water run, she felt a sudden dizziness, some waves in her vision.

She closed her eyes, placing a hand to her forehead. 'Not this again...', she thought anxiously, before reaching and opening the window that was by the sink.

Mikasa noticed, looking up. "Mommy? Are you okay?", she asked, it was a colder month after all.

"Just needed some fresh air, don't worry sweetie", Akane assured her, though she still felt very faint, leaning quite a bit on the kitchen counter.

Mikasa frowned, concerned but she went back to drawing. As Akane finished the dishes, her dizziness somewhat fading, she suddenly winced.

Her hand went to her swollen belly as the pain persisted. She gritted her teeth, grimacing as her free hand clutched the edge of the counter tightly.

She had been having mild pains all morning, but this was the worst one yet. They had also gradually been becoming more frequent.

She glanced up at the clock, noticing the pains were now coming every 9 minutes, and it was only almost 10 now. Herrick wouldn't be home for another hour.

'Okay, okay...relax Akane...you're okay...you've done this before...', she thought, trying to assure herself.

Realizing she was going into labor, she knew she had to stay calm not just for the baby's sake, but for Mikasa's.

She knew that she had a long way to go, the contractions very far apart still, so she didn't feel the need to call an ambulance.

Akane released a shaky exhale as the contraction eased up. Mikasa heard, looking up. "Mommy? Are you all right?", she asked, getting worried again.

"Y-Yeah, Mikasa, baby can you help me to the couch?", asked Akane, trying to not sound shaky. Mikasa quickly got up, and hurried over, gently helping her mother into the living room.

"Thank you angel...", Akane winced a little as she sat down, both hands on her belly. Mikasa noticed her mother's anxious yet focused expression.

"Mommy, what's wrong? Are you feeling tired?", asked Mikasa, growing more and more concerned at this point.

"Actually sweetie, could you bring me the phone..?", asked Akane, a little breathless. Mikasa tilted her head. "Why?", she asked curiously.

"I need to call-Ohhh!", Akane winced then, groaning in pain as she doubled over a bit, having an even stronger contraction.

"Mommy!", Mikasa cried fearfully, gently taking her mother's hand. Akane did her best not to squeeze her daughter's hand too hard, as she took some heavy, labored breaths.

"Is..is the baby coming?", asked Mikasa, anxiously. Akane took a few breaths before being able to answer.

"Yes sweetie, its time, I need to call your dad so he can hurry home", she finally replied, breathlessly. "I'll call him Mommy, just hang in there!", Mikasa hurried to get the phone.

Her heart was pounding hard in her chest...she was about to become a big sister, her mom was finally having the baby, after nine long months of waiting.

She was a mix of excited and worried, as she grabbed the phone.

She ran over to the fridge, and dialed her dad's phone number. After three rings, he answered. "Hello?", he asked.

"Dad, you need to hurry home! Mommy's having the baby now!", Mikasa cried quickly and urgently.

"Oh! Right now? Sweetie, bring the phone to mommy", Herrick told his daughter urgently. Mikasa hurried back into the living room.

Akane gently took the phone. "Herrick?", she asked weakly. "Akane? Sweetheart, what's going on? Is it labor?", Herrick asked his wife, anxiously.

"Y-Yeah, I'm having contractions...its the real thing...", Akane replied, as she bit her lip, taking more deep breaths.

"Okay, okay honey, keep breathing, I'll be home in about 15 minutes..will the baby wait that long or should we call an ambulance?", Herrick asked worriedly.

"No, it feels like it's going to be a while, we have time...my water hasn't broke yet, and the contractions are 9 minutes...apart", Akane winced mid sentence, taking deep breaths.

"Breathe honey, I'm on my way", Herrick assured his wife. Akane nodded, hanging up as she took some deep breaths.

"Mommy, what now?", asked Mikasa worriedly, feeling so useless and hating to see her mother in such pain.

"We wait for your dad to get home sweetie...hey...", Akane gently cupped Mikasa's face. Mikasa looked at her mom, with worried eyes.

"I'll be alright, angel. This is normal, and you'll get to meet your little brother soon", Akane assured her with a weak smile.

Mikasa gently took her mother's hand. "Mommy, there has to be something I can do to help..", she insisted, feeling so useless.

Akane's eyes softened. "Until your dad gets home, you can rub Mommy's belly, and stay close by, how about that my little butterfly?", she suggested.

Mikasa nodded, and gently cuddled her mom, rubbing her swollen belly. Akane softly stroked her daughter's hair.

It was a very tense 15 minutes, when Akane had a contraction, Mikasa could feel her stomach tighten and tense up. Mikasa also felt a twisted knot of worry in her own stomach when her mother whimpered or groaned.

'Please...hurry home, dad...', Mikasa thought, being so little she didn't understand everything about childbirth, so she had no way of knowing it would be several hours until the baby arrived.

Finally, they heard Herrick's car pull in as he hurried inside. "Akane!", he rushed over to his wife's side worriedly.

"You installed the carseat, right?", asked Akane as he helped her up and on her feet. Akane groaned weakly, keeping a hand to her belly as Mikasa also helped.

"Yes, don't worry sweetie, let's get to the hospital", Herrick assured her.

Once they started driving, Mikasa kept an eye on her mom, worry all over her features. Akane was in the passenger seat, while Herrick drove and Mikasa was in the back. Akane was gripping her husband's free hand, as she began breathing pretty hard, getting another contraction.

"That's it honey, that's it, keep breathing", Herrick encouraged his wife, as Akane tightened her grip on her husband's hand.

"T-This one isn't..easing up..!", Akane cried, grimacing as she arched her back in severe pain. "It will, sweetie, it will, hang in there", Herrick assured her. Though he felt worried, Akane had been through labor before but...she was really not enduring the pain well.

He wasn't surprised, considering how fragile she was, and how hard this pregnancy has been.

Mikasa swallowed hard, on the verge of tears, she had never seen her mother in such pain before. "It's okay Mikasa, mommy will be okay, princess", Herrick assured his daughter, noticing her silence.

Akane exhaled shakily, sweat already forming on her brow, as she swallowed hard, looking back at her worried daughter.

"It's going to be okay angel, alright? Mommy doesn't want you to worry", she assured her, forcing a weak smile.

Mikasa bit her lip, even in dire pain her mom always put her daughter first, wanting to assure her, and not wanting her to feel scared.

Mikasa gently leaned forward, taking her mother's hand. Akane blinked softly. "I'm okay mommy, I should be the strong one for you", she assured her mother.

Akane's eyes softened, stroking Mikasa's hair. "You're such a good girl, Mikasa...listen sweetheart, we're going to drop you off at Eren's house", she said softly.

"What?", Mikasa blinked. "While Mommy's at the hospital having the baby, you can visit Eren and his mom, doesn't that sound good honey?", asked Herrick, keeping his eyes on the road, as Akane closed her eyes, releasing some soft breaths, leaning against her seat.

"But...why? I want to stay at mommy's side! I want to be there for my little brother!", Mikasa cried, horrified at this...of course she wanted to see Eren, but she didn't want to leave her parents, not now.

"Because baby, you're still too young to see this, and the hospital only allows your Dad to come in with me, you'd be in a boring waiting room if you came", Akane explained gently, still breathing a bit heavy, preparing herself for the next contraction.

Mikasa bit her lip, going quiet. Herrick pulled his car in front of the Jaeger house, he had phoned Carla ahead of time.

Carla was standing outside with Eren, as Herrick got out, getting a small bag of Mikasa's things out of the trunk, in case she had to stay overnight.

As he did, Carla came over to Akane's side, the car window opened. The two women had grown to be close friends thanks to Eren and Mikasa's friendship.

"Hey sweetie, how you holding up?", Carla asked gently, taking Akane's hand. Akane gave a weak smile. "As well as I can...you know about Mikasa's migraines, right?", she asked worriedly.

Though they never understood why, Mikasa suffered from chronic migraines. It started when she was only 4 years old, and continued on.

Luckily they were controlled by daily medicine.

"Yes, don't you worry honey, just focus on the baby. Mikasa's in good hands", Carla assured her friend. Akane gave a relieved nod, her hand on her belly.

"Thank you, Carla", she said. Carla smiled warmly. "No need to Akane, you just hang in there, your baby and you both will be just fine, my husband is the best doctor around", she assured.

"Thank you so much for taking her on such short notice, Carla", Herrick said, grateful. "No need to thank me Herrick", Carla assured him, taking Mikasa's bag.

Mikasa bit her lip, exiting the car. "Mikasa?", Akane said, opened her car door. Mikasa looked at her mother, worried.

"Come here", Akane opened her arms, and Mikasa instantly ran over, carefully hugging her mother, her little hands on Akane's belly.

"Shhhhh, its alright angel, its okay my little lovebug. As soon as the baby's here, Daddy will call Carla and you can come see us", Akane comforted her daughter, holding her close.

"Mmhmm...I love you mommy", Mikasa whimpered. "Mommy loves you too angel", Akane kissed her daughter's forehead, cupping her cheek before having to close the car door. Mikasa stood by Carla, as Eren glanced at her worried.

He had never seen the extent of how close Mikasa was to her mother, so he was a bit surprised. After saying goodbye to her father, Mikasa watched as her parents drove off and out of sight.

"Mikasa, would you like a snack, sweetie?", Carla asked softly, knowing she should distract the little girl. Carla learned from Akane that Mikasa tended to have separation anxiety at times, it was worse when she was in kindergarten, to the degree the Ackermans almost had to homeschool her.

Even though it was better now, given the current situation, Carla knew a fit or panic attack might happen.

Mikasa looked up at Carla, she gave a soft nod. "Come on, I think we have ice cream sandwiches", Eren gave a smile, taking her hand and leading her inside, as Carla walked with them.

As Eren and Mikasa sat at the table, Carla opened the freezer. "So, you're finally going to be a big sister", Eren commented.

"I'm really nervous..but also excited", Mikasa confessed with a small worried smile. "I bet...", Eren said.

"Okay kids, we got ice cream sandwiches, creamcicles and rainbow pops, which would you like Mikasa?", asked Carla kindly.

"Oh, an orangecicle, thank you Auntie Carla", Mikasa replied politely. She had met Carla before, and had started calling her that.

Carla smiled, unwrapped one for her, and handed it to her. "Here's a bowl in case it drips", she offered as well.

"Eren? Usual?", she asked, as Mikasa licked her ice cream. "Yep", Eren replied, as Carla got him a Spiderman themed ice pop.

"Mikasa, why do you call my mom 'Auntie'? We're not cousins", Eren pointed out, confused by it as he licked his ice pop.

Mikasa shrugged. "I'm not sure, your mom is just really sweet and she reminds me of an Aunt", she admitted, as she continued licking her own ice cream.

Carla smiled softly, listening in as she started the dishes. After the kids finished, Mikasa got up and set her bowl by the sink for Carla, which did have some orange ice cream dripped in it.

"Why, thank you dear! Oh Eren! See this? This is what I ask you to do every day of my life!", Carla said then, as she patted Mikasa's head.

Eren grumbled. "I bring my dishes...", he muttered, avoiding eye contact. "Don't lie, young man. You can learn a lot from her", Carla then smiled at Mikasa.

"You're such a good girl, Mikasa. Your parents are so lucky", she said. Mikasa turned pink, a little embarrassed.

"Thank you", she said softly, as Carla turned to wash the dishes.

As she did, Mikasa blinked, noticing what looked like a dark purple mark on Carla's arm, just hidden by her sleeve.

Was it...a bruise? It looked similar to the bruise Eren had on his arm back when they first met.

"Come on, you wanna play upstairs?", Eren said then, distracting her. Mikasa blinked, but nodded. "Sure", she said, though she gave Carla one more worried glance.

Even though she was still little, something felt off in the Jaeger house. Mikasa could feel it upon entering. Sure it was big and nice, Grisha being a doctor, but there was...a hollow feeling to it.

It didn't feel warm like her own home did, there weren't many family pictures on the walls, making the hallway very bare.

And even though Carla smiled, there was this..sad look in her eyes Mikasa noticed.


	4. Separation

Mikasa sat on the floor of Eren's bedroom, as the two children played a board game to kill time. Mikasa had been at the Jaegers for about four hours, and they haven't heard anything yet from her parents.

They had watched a movie and played a video game earlier, so now they were playing Clue.

"Mikasa, I was curious...you said Gabi and those other girls made fun of a birth mark you have...", Eren started then.

Mikasa bit her lip, looking at him. "What's so awful about it? I mean...most people have birth marks", Eren asked.

"Mommy says its beautiful...she says the other girls are jealous because I have a special one and they don't", she explained.

"Can I see it?", asked Eren. Mikasa hesitated, but she gave a soft smile nodding. After all, Eren's the one who defended her against the bullies.

She lifted her shirt up a bit, exposing her tummy. Eren blinked, seeing the birth mark. "Is it a butterfly?", he asked, tilting his head slightly at it.

"Yeah, its always resembled a butterfly shape...", Mikasa replied as she pulled her shirt back down. Eren thought for a moment, this would explain why she has butterflies on her bookbag.

"Do you like butterflies?", he asked her. Mikasa nodded softly. "You're lucky, I wish I had a birth mark in the shape of a dragon", Eren admitted.

Mikasa blinked. "You mean..you don't think its weird?", she asked, looking and feeling relieved. "I think its awesome...I'm jealous", admitted Eren, giving a smile.

Mikasa exhaled, as she smiled back. "Maybe you can get a tattoo of a dragon when we're adults", she suggested.

"That's forever from now", Eren groaned.

He rolled the dice next, and as he did Mikasa once more noticed his bruises under his sleeve.

She bit her lip, her curiosity getting the best of her. "Eren, why do you keep getting bruises?", she asked, fairly upfront.

Eren hesitated, he averted his eyes moving his figure. "I got into a fight at school", he answered. Mikasa frowned, not convinced.

"But...we see each other every day at school, you've never gone to detention since the incident with Gabi", she pointed out.

Eren again remained aloof, as he finished moving his figure. "Your turn", he said, holding out the dice to her.

Mikasa didn't take them, as she looked at him. "Your mother...she has bruises too...", she started.

"Mikasa, drop it!", Eren hissed, glaring then. Mikasa flinched slightly, she wasn't used to him snapping at her. He was shaking furiously, not looking at her.

"But...why would both you and your mother have bruises? If it was an illness, your dad's a doctor...wouldn't he-"

"I SAID DROP IT!", Eren suddenly threw the dice at Mikasa. Mikasa flinched back, looking startled. She felt herself trembling, unable to really say anything.

After all, she wasn't used to interacting with other children, having been with her parents mostly all her life.

She felt her anxiety start flaring up as her heart began beating fast and her breathing grew labored. She wanted to just go run to her parents, but she couldn't.

Eren bit his lip, as his tense body slightly relaxed. "Sorry I...I didn't mean it...we just have chronic iron deficiency...my dad's treating it...don't worry its not contagious or anything...", he assured.

Though as he said this, he didn't look at her. Mikasa simply nodded, remaining still. If it was something as simple as that...then why did he get so angry? She didn't understand.

Mikasa was trembling, and fighting back crying with all her might.

Eren swallowed hard, realizing he may have really upset her. "Mikasa, I..", he reached out to her.

"Mikasa! Eren! Come downstairs!", Carla's voice came then. Mikasa got up, hurrying out before Eren, anxious to know if her parents called from the hospital, and just overall wanting to escape what just happened.

Eren went quiet, but he followed. The two kids hurried downstairs, seeing Carla hang up the phone.

"What's going on, mom?", asked Eren. "That was your dad, Mikasa", Carla smiled softly. "Is Mommy okay?", Mikasa asked worriedly, her voice shaky.

"She's just fine sweetie, you have a healthy baby brother", Carla announced. Mikasa's eyes lit up. "A little brother? Mommy was right...! Is Dad coming to get me?", she asked.

"He said he'll be here to pick you up in 15 minutes", Carla answered, as Mikasa looked relieved. She glanced at Eren, who avoided eye contact with her after what happened.

Carla frowned, picking up on the sudden tension between the two, looking worried.

Shortly after, Herrick picked his daughter up and they went to the hospital.

When they arrived, Mikasa hurried ahead inside the ER. "Mikasa! Princess wait for me!", Herrick quickly followed her.

"Where's Mommy?", Mikasa asked, slowing down for her father. "This way honey", Herrick led his daughter into one of the recovery rooms.

Mikasa peered in, and her face lit up. Akane was resting in the hospital bed, she was wearing a hospital gown and holding a small bundle in her arms.

She looked very tired, as she gently rocked her baby boy. She glanced up. "Mikasa, come meet your baby brother, angel", she smiled softly.

Mikasa hurried over, she bit her lip wanting to be gentle and quiet, as she gazed down at her little brother. The baby resembled her father more, with lighter hair.

He was also fast asleep, nuzzled close against his mother's chest. "He's so little...", Mikasa said softly, amazed, sitting at her mother's bedside.

"His name is Sebastian, and don't worry sweetie, he'll grow to be big and strong", Akane assured her daughter. Mikasa's eyes softened, as she gently leaned in closer.

The baby opened his blue eyes, yawning and then looking back at Mikasa curiously. He read his tiny hand, and Mikasa gently offered her finger for him to hold.

Sebastian grasped it firmly, cooing softly. Mikasa smiled softly. "Hey Sebastian, I'm your big sister", she whispered softly, as Sebastian continued cooing.

Akane smiled warmly at her children, as Herrick wrapped an arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead.

"When can Mommy and Sebastian come home?", asked Mikasa curiously. "Dr. Jaeger said she can come home tomorrow", Herrick replied.

Akane's labor had sped up rapidly once they arrived at the hospital, and she dilated only three hours after.

Akane cuddled her children close, she was pale and her hair was damp from the strain of the delivery, but otherwise she was okay. Herrick stroked her hair, gazing down at his son.

Mikasa kept gazing at her baby brother, she couldn't believe it. She was a big sister...she felt such a heavy weight of responsibility on her shoulders, but at the same time she felt so excited.

She knew things would change a lot in her home, but it was a wonderful change so she didn't feel scared about it.

And even though she was still hurt at Eren getting angry at her, she couldn't wait to tell him at school.

When Monday arrived, Mikasa was beyond ecstatic to tell Eren, she had hurried to the bus and when she climbed on, she peered around for him. "Eren!", she said, but didn't seem him anywhere. Annie, Gabi and Ymir were in their usual spot in the middle.

As Mikasa looked at every seat, she couldn't find him. She frowned worried, realizing he wasn't here.

She quietly sat in the back, wondering why he was absent. She also couldn't stop thinking about his bruises.

When she arrived at school, and sat in the classroom the day felt slower without Eren. She did her work quietly at her desk, and by around 10 AM, the classroom door opened.

Mikasa glanced up, and then she looked up fully. At first, her face lit up seeing Eren and Carla enter. "I'm so sorry, we had a rough start this morning", Carla was apologizing to the teacher, while Eren was quiet, looking down.

He walked up to his desk and sat down, not saying anything or even looking at Mikasa. "Eren?", asked Mikasa softly, as Carla left and the class continued.

Eren didn't say anything, not even glancing at her. Mikasa frowned. "Eren..!", she pressed. "Ackerman!", the teacher scolded, since class was in session. Mikasa fell quiet, looking down.

"Sorry ma'am", she glanced back at Eren worriedly, as he continued to look away from her. Mikasa bit her lip, and then her eyes widened.

She saw a black bruise on the back of Eren's neck, just under where his hair ended.

During recess, Mikasa found Eren by himself, he was kicking a soccer ball repeatedly against the building's wall, seeming lost in thought.

Mikasa swallowed hard, but then hurried over. "Eren!" she said, walking up to him. "Hey", Eren answered, still not looking at her.

Mikasa hesitated..she wasn't sure what to say next...so she tried to be positive. "My mom had the baby..I have a little brother...", she began.

"That's cool", Eren replied simply. Mikasa frowned, worriedly. He didn't even seem to care.

"Um..his name is Sebastian...", she tried again. Eren kicked the ball again, silent.

"He um...well, he's been keeping mom and dad awake at night, but he's really cute, Mommy taught me how to hold him...", she tried once more.

"Cool", Eren answered, again with an uninterested tone. Mikasa starred at him, she then grew impatient. "Eren, what happened? Why were you absent?", she asked.

"Slept in, that's all", Eren replied. "Then why is your neck all bruised up?", Mikasa demanded, she had turned 10 years old recently, and she had grown out of her shell in the recent months, though it didn't mean she was tough. She was still a little girl.

"I already told you why", Eren insisted firmly. The tension was growing higher and higher. Mikasa approached closer.

"Eren, talk to me! Did someone hurt you? Why won't you...", she went to reach to touch the back of his neck, worried. Eren flinched, and he suddenly glared shaking badly.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!", he suddenly pushed her off, knocking her to the ground. Mikasa cried out, but it was more in fear than pain since she wasn't injured.

She looked up at him, horrified. "Eren...", she whimpered.

Eren clenched his fists, shaking furiously as he stopped kicking the ball. He had tears in his eyes, unable to stop shaking.

"You wouldn't understand..you're the perfect princess with a perfect life and perfect parents...kids like you don't know crap about real problems...I'm clearly just weighing you down, so do yourself a favor and stop following me around", he growled shakily.

Mikasa starred at him in shock, as she felt her eyelids grow heavy from tears. She stood up weakly, placing a hand over her heart.

"Eren, I don't understand...I'm worried about you...you're not..weighing me down...please, what happened?", she insisted, trembling.

"I said leave me alone", Eren growled, turning his back to her. Mikasa bit her lip. "Eren...", she went to reach her hand out.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!", Eren snapped, causing her to flinch back. She took several steps back, unable to fight back her tears. Without a word, she ran off, crying.

She hid behind the other side of the building by the vending machines, as she slid down into a sitting position, hugging her knees to her chest, sobbing softly.

Eren stood on the other side, he breathed heavily and suddenly felt tears stream down his face. He fell to his knees, sobbing heavily.

When Mikasa returned home, she didn't say anything to her parents. She was too upset to talk about it, and she didn't want to bother them.

She knew her parents had their hands full with a newborn baby, and they hadn't slept much since returning from the hospital.

So she did her best to hide it from them. When night came, Herrick and Akane slept like rocks in bed, both of them exhausted.

It was 2 AM and they had finally gotten to sleep, Sebastian asleep in his bassinet in the nursery. Mikasa was in her own room, curled up in bed.

Just when she had finally started drifting to sleep, she winced, clutching her belly. Her small hiss of pain turned into a whine, as she curled up tighter, feeling a sharp cramp in her abdomen that wouldn't ease up.

It gripped her so badly she almost screamed, as she whimpered and groaned painfully. "W-What's happening...?", she asked weakly, as she sat up.

The pain was so bad it was causing her to sweat, as she threw her covers off. As she did, she froze up...seeing a red stain on her sheets under her.

Frightened, she got out of her bed, looking at the blood stain. She felt herself begin to tremble, not understanding what was happening.

She didn't want to wake her tired parents, but she was terrified. Hadn't what happened today with Eren been enough?

She felt her anxiety flaring up, she just wanted to sleep. She bit her lip, as she exited her bedroom and approached her parents' room.

As she reached the doorway, she groaned painfully, clutching her belly again as another cramp seized her.

She grimaced, trying to muffle her groans so she didn't wake Sebastian. As the pain somewhat eased, she entered the bedroom and hurried to her mom's side of the bed.

"Mommy...", she began softly shaking her mother awake, the pain not completely leaving.

"Mommy, please..!", Mikasa shook harder when Akane didn't wake at first try.

Akane stirred, she opened her eyes weakly. "Mikasa? Baby, what is it?", she asked half asleep still, barely able to hold her eyes open.

"My tummy really hurts...", Mikasa replied shakily, her voice cracked. Akane opened her eyes, waking a bit more.

"Your tummy, sweetie?", she asked, rubbing her eyes. Mikasa nodded, biting her lip. "And...there was blood on my bed", she added, shakily.

Akane starred for a moment, and then she looked surprised. "Oh! Okay angel, okay, hold on...", Akane sat up, turning her nightstand's lamp on as Herrick remained sound asleep.

"Alright baby, its okay, mommy's here", Akane led Mikasa into the bathroom. She helped her daughter remove the bloody underwear first. "Mommy, what's wrong with me?", asked Mikasa.

"Nothing's wrong sweetheart, you're just having your first period", Akane started to explain, as she prepared a shower for her daughter.

"My period?", Mikasa tilted her head softly.

"All girls get it around your age, and you continue to get it every month sweetie...its nothing to be afraid of. All it means is your body is maturing and you'll be able to have children one day", Akane explained.

Mikasa blinked softly, as she began to relax at her mother's presence.

Akane helped her get a nice cool shower, and into clean clothes. After that, she helped Mikasa put her pad on, and changed her bedsheets.

"How long does it last, mommy?", asked Mikasa tiredly as Akane helped her daughter back into bed. "Only about 5 days is all honey...here, these will help with the pain" Akane helped her take some pain medicine.

Mikasa took the two pills with cold water, as she snuggled down into bed. Akane tucked her in, and turned on the fan, knowing her daughter may become overheated from her period.

"There we go, feel better baby?", asked Akane gently, as she sat on the edge of the bed, stroking Mikasa's hair.

"Mmhmm", Mikasa gave a small nod. Akane smiled, she leaned down to kiss her daughter's forehead. "Goodnight, my butterfly", she went to get up, but Mikasa gripped her mom's sleeve.

Akane blinked softly, and her eyes softened. "Mommy...stay with me...please", Mikasa pleaded, sounding on the verge of tears all of a sudden.

Akane gently got into the bed with her daughter, cuddling her close in her arms. Mikasa nuzzled into her mother, whimpering.

"Shhhhh, it's alright baby girl, mommy's here...angel, did anything bad happen at school?", Akane asked her daughter softly, stroking her hair.

"No...", Mikasa replied, she didn't..want to talk about it. "...Alright angel...Mommy will stay right here with you", Akane continued stroking her daughter's hair, she decided not to press it for now but she knew something must have happened.

No matter how hard Mikasa tried to hide it, her parents knew her well, and noticed she was acting off ever since she returned home from school that afternoon.

Mikasa ended up having to take a sick day from school due to her period. Even though the medicine took care of her cramps, she was so tired she couldn't even lift her eyelids that morning.

Between caring for Sebastian, Akane checked on her daughter every hour, worried about her. Mikasa remained asleep most of the day. She even slept through Sebastian's crying.

When she finally did wake up, it was 4 PM. She opened her eyes weakly, and sat up with a small groan. She yawned, stretching as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

As she looked around her room, still out of it, she heard footsteps and then saw a teddy bear peer into her room from behind the wall, obviously being held by her dad.

"Oh hello! I was told a beautiful princess didn't feel so good today, so I came to cheer her up!", Herrick made the teddy bear say in a silly voice.

Mikasa had to smile, she even giggled a bit. "Daddy, I know that's you", she said. Herrick smiled, as he appeared from behind the wall, gently handing her the soft teddy bear.

Mikasa cuddled it close. "Thank you", she said, hugging the new toy close to her heart.

"How about we spoil your dinner today, princess?", Herrick asked as he stroked her hair. Mikasa blinked, and she nodded softly.

After enjoying an ice cream sundae, and after dinner Mikasa soon drifted back to sleep.

By the following day, she felt well enough to return to school. She was anxious about seeing Eren again..and at this point she wondered if they could ever play again.

She felt so confused and hurt...what had she done to make him so angry at her? Why did he get so defensive about the bruises?

Even though Mikasa had spent so long being just fine without friends, just being happy with her parents...now she wanted nothing more but to play with Eren again.

She grew so attached to him so easily, and now..it felt like there was a void in her heart. As she climbed into the bus, she looked around for Eren...but he wasn't there.

Her heart dropped, and her face fell in disappointment and worry. Maybe Carla would bring him in to class later? Like last time.

But as class went on for Mikasa, soon it was lunch time...Eren still didn't come to school. Recess was lonely for Mikasa, she sat by herself, avoiding he playground as she hoped Eren would just show up.

She kept glanced towards the doors, hoping he's suddenly walk out and approach her, and they'd make up and he'd explain everything.

But soon the bell ran and recess ended. Mikasa spent the majority of her last class starring at the clock, and soon it was time to go home.

Eren didn't come to school at all today. The day felt hollow and lonely without him, even if they were fighting, Mikasa still missed him.

In fact, it was because they were fighting she wanted to see him so badly. She didn't want things to be left like this.

On the bus ride home, Mikasa leaned against the window sadly as she wondered if she'd ever see Eren again.


	5. Truth

Mikasa hurried down the school hallway, her black hair breezing behind her as she saw the classroom ahead. She had missed the bus this morning since her parents slept in, naturally exhausted from the new baby.

It also didn't help Sebastian had colic, so he was crying all hours of the night nonstop. Akane decided to buy earplugs for Mikasa so the poor thing could sleep at night.

Since she missed the bus today, Mikasa didn't know yet if Eren was still absent. She held onto hope as soon as she entered the classroom, she'd see him sitting there by her desk.

He had to be there...he just had to. She ran inside the classroom, and as she skidded to a stop she looked all around the room.

He wasn't there...he wasn't at his desk or anywhere in the classroom. Mikasa panted as she caught her breath from running...and then she felt a heavy cloud of sadness over her.

It had been three whole days, and Eren was still absent. Mikasa didn't understand...did she..hurt him that badly? But...all she did was show worry...he had snapped so badly at her. She spent three days trying to figure it out, but was unable to.

Mikasa swallowed hard as she sat at her desk, giving a soft sigh. She rested her chin to her arms on the desk, wishing he would just appear.

"Eren...", she whimpered, on the verge of tears at this point. Just as she closed her eyes and was about to start crying, not caring if she was in a classroom full of other kids, she heard a voice.

"Um...excuse me...is it alright if I sit here?", it asked. Mikasa looked up, seeing a boy her age. He had blonde hair and blue eyes, looking on the frail side.

Mikasa blinked softly and then her eyes widened, recognizing him from a photo Eren showed her. "Armin?", she asked.

He had been absent this entire time, his health wasn't the best so he had been in and out of the hospital so much the passed several months, his parents decided to keep him out of school until he was feeling much better.

Armin blinked, but then smiled. "You must be Mikasa", he realized, sitting down beside her. Mikasa gave a small nod.

"How are you feeling...?", she asked him softly. "I'm much better now...", he looked around. "Where's Eren?", he asked then.

Mikasa's eyes saddened, as she looked down. "He's been absent for three days", she replied. "Really?", Armin looked surprised, along with worried.

"You mean you haven't heard from him?", asked Mikasa, surprised. "I haven't..I thought maybe at least you had", Armin said.

Mikasa bit her lip, she looked down worriedly. "Hey, but don't worry..I'm sure Eren will be back by tomorrow", Armin tried to assure her, seeing how sad she looked.

Mikasa didn't say anything..she could feel something was very wrong, she just didn't know what. The class went by fairly slowly, and Armin decided to give Mikasa some company at lunch and recess.

Even though the two got along pretty well, Mikasa couldn't stop thinking of Eren, continuing to hope he'd just come in to school.

But...as usual, he didn't. By the end of the day and after she arrived back home, she almost immediately went to her bedroom. She told her parents she wanted to get homework done early, though that was only half true.

She finished her homework within the hour, but spent the rest of the afternoon laying down in bed under the covers.

She hugged the teddy bear her dad bought her, and for the first time she felt...miserable. Even depressed...she missed Eren so much, and he was starting to feel more like a ghost at this point.

It was almost like she simply dreamed about him for the passed several months. The very thought of that made her sick, as she curled up in bed, letting some tears sparkle in her eyes.

Had Eren vanished from her life forever? Would she ever see him again? Why...why couldn't she just make other friends? Why did it have to be Eren?

Her chest actually began to hurt, the more she thought about never being able to see him again.

"Please...let me see Eren again..", she pleaded, burying her face into her pillow.

"Mikasa? Sweetie, dinner's ready...", Akane gently opened her daughter's bedroom door and then paused, her expression changing to worry.

"Baby, what happened?", she cried worriedly, hurrying over and gently sitting on the edge of her daughter's bed, stroking her hair.

Mikasa released a shaky sob, not looking at her mother. "Honey, look at me...did someone at school bully you?", Akane pressed worriedly, placing a hand to her daughter's shoulder.

Mikasa sniffled, as she finally sat up letting her blanket fall off. She wiped her eyes. "I..I want to see Eren, mommy..I miss him...so much", she revealed.

Akane's eyes softened. "He's still absent, angel?", she asked worriedly. "Mmhmm...", Mikasa nodded, tears still sparkling in her eyes.

"Will...will I ever see him again, mommy?", she asked. "Oh baby girl, come here", Akane pulled her daughter close into her arms, stroking her hair as Mikasa cuddled into her arms, crying softly.

"You will, lovebug, you will. Mommy promises...I'll try calling Carla after dinner, how about that?", Akane suggested softly.

Mikasa nodded, nuzzling against her mother. "Baby...don't ever hesitate to come to me or daddy when you feel upset, okay? We love you, and don't want you crying alone", Akane added, as Mikasa looked up at her.

Akane gently cupped her daughter's face, and pressed her forehead against hers. "Okay mommy..", Mikasa nodded, sniffling.

After dinner, Mikasa had went to get a bubble bath while Herrick cleared the table. Akane was holding Sebastian, who was asleep against her shoulder.

"Don't you think its weird Eren hasn't been in school for this long?", Akane asked, as she gently bounced Sebastian when he made any whimpering noises.

"It is weird the teacher hasn't been given a proper excuse...have you heard from Carla?", asked Herrick as he began washing the dishes.

"I haven't...that's another reason I'm worried. She usually calls to check in with me", Akane admitted, looking down.

Herrick dried his hands and gently took Sebastian. "I'll take this little guy, you go try calling her sweetie", he decided, holding Sebastian close. The baby yawned, nuzzling against the crook of his father's neck.

"Thank you honey", Akane hurried to the phone and dialed the Jaegers residence. She waited, leaning against the wall but after five rings, she got an answering machine.

She sighed worried, deciding to leave a message.

"Hey Carla, its me Akane...I'm sorry for calling you at dinner time but I was just wondering if you could give me a call back? We're just a little worried, Mikasa came home and told us Eren's still absent, and we haven't heard much from you since I had Sebastian...we just want to make sure you're all alright and nothing's happened. We're friends and honestly we consider you family, so if you need us for anything please don't hesitate to call or visit...alright, I'll talk to you later", she left the message and hung the phone up.

"It's really weird no one is answering at this hour..", Herrick admitted worriedly, as Akane looked down, biting her lip.

With nothing more they could do tonight, Akane and Herrick retired to bed after Mikasa was tucked in for the night, along with Sebastian.

Everyone in the house were fast asleep, Sam was sleeping in the kitchen under the table while the animals inside the barn were also resting comfortably.

Mikasa was woken from her deep slumber when she heard some footsteps in the hallway. She opened her eyes, noticing the hall light was on. She blinked, lifting her head up.

She didn't hear her brother crying, so it wasn't that. She got up, and entered the hallway. She walked down it slowly, hearing voices.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...!", it sounded like Carla's voice...Mikasa's heart sunk, the woman sounded hysterical.

"No, no please, don't apologize dear, talk to us, what happened?", Akane sounded worried. "You're injured...", Herrick added anxiously.

Mikasa peered from the hallway, to see Carla on her knees in their doorway. She was trembling violently, tears in her eyes. Mikasa's eyes widened as she gasped softly.

Eren was there, he was standing beside his mother. He had a fresh bruise on her face, along with a black eye and his nose was a bit bloody.

Carla had bruises on her face as well, and she looked paler than normal.

"He...he won't stop...please...please call the police...he'll never stop..!", Carla pleaded, sobbing shakily. "Grisha...Grisha did this to you both..?!", cried Akane, mortified.

Grisha was their doctor after all, and he had never come across as a violent man to the Ackermans before.

"I'll call the police, sit tight", Herrick said, as he quickly hurried to the phone. Mikasa heard her father in the kitchen.

"Yes, I want to report an assault...", he started. "Come in out of the cold Carla, easy, take it slow...", Akane helped Carla inside fully, helping her sit down on the sofa.

"We'll get you both something to drink and I'll drive you to the hospital", she added, as Carla hugged herself, shaking badly as Eren walked in.

Mikasa stepped out from the hallway as her mother hurried to make them some hot tea. Eren glanced over seeing her.

"Mikasa...", he said, a look of regret on his face for the other day, looking ashamed. He looked down, swallowing hard.

Mikasa walked up to him, biting her lip. "I'm sorry Mikasa...for..", Eren started but then he stopped, as Mikasa wrapped her arms around him carefully in a hug.

Eren went quiet, as he eyes softened, hugging her back with his right arm, since his left was broken.

"Eren...", Mikasa sniffled against the crook of his neck, hugging him close.

The following morning, Eren and Carla returned to the Ackermans home after being at the hospital. They had both been treated, Eren's arm in a sling.

Grisha had been arrested and put in the county jail for the time being. He didn't resist arrest, and strangely he seemed to almost be confused as if he didn't remember what he did or what happened.

The Ackermans stayed with Carla and Eren in the hospital the night before. Carla had over 50 bruises on her body, along with over a dozen scars.

Eren was a lot worse, with a broken nose, a black eye, dozens of bruises, a twisted ankle and a broken arm.

Herrick, Akane and Carla were sitting in the living room while Eren and Mikasa were upstairs. Eren was fast asleep while Mikasa watched over him.

"It started when Eren was 8 years old...about two years ago now", Carla began, looking down. Eren and Mikasa were both 10 at this point.

"My husband suddenly suffered these...episodes. Where he'd seem to forget where he was or who he was...he'd shout things that made no sense to me...and when I tried to calm him down, he'd lash out at me...it started off as just yelling but...", Carla bit her lip.

"He eventually hit me...in front of Eren. By the time I fell to the ground, Eren was attacking his father. The two got into a fight, and it led to Eren's wrist getting broken...when Grisha finally snapped out of it he claimed to have no memory of what happened...", she continued.

"Has your husband ever been diagnosed with mental disorders...?", Herrick asked worriedly, as Akane soothingly rubbed Carla's back.

"Not prior...but after the first episode, I insisted he see another doctor. But Grisha's...very prideful. He's a doctor himself and he insisted he could treat himself", Carla replied.

"He diagnosed himself as having intermittent explosive disorder, along with some form of delusions...it had been dormant most of his life it seems. He promised me he was taking his medication..and it seemed that way for a while", she added.

"But it didn't last...", Akane realized. "He stopped taking the medication after the first six months...I don't know why. His outbursts have become more common this passed year...I should have left sooner..for my son's sake but...", Carla trembled.

"I was honestly afraid of what he'd do if he knew we left...he threatened me once if we ever left... he'd find us and kill us...", she said shakily.

"Oh Carla...", Akane said softly. "But that's no excuse...for my son's sake..I should have...", Carla tensed.

"You were frightened...you did nothing wrong, I know Eren understands that", Herrick assured her.

Carla wiped her eyes as she exhaled shakily. "The house is in Grisha's name...if he isn't willing to get proper help on his own...they'll have to put him away for a while...", she started. "Carla..", Akane gently took her friend's hands.

Carla looked at her weakly. "Our home is your home. Eren and you are more than welcomed to stay for as long as you need to", Akane assured her.

"Oh Akane...but we don't want to be a burden. You just had a baby, I know your hands are full...", Carla said worriedly.

Akane smiled warmly. "Then maybe in return you can be our babysitter on the weekends, we'd pay you as well...and if Eren wants he could help Mikasa around the farm", she offered.

"We don't expect you to pitch in Carla, but if it makes you feel better, that would be great", Herrick added kindly.

Carla looked down softly. She gave a small nod, giving in. "Thank you both...so much", she said.

By the following day, Mikasa and Eren were taking a short walk around the farm. Eren's arm was still in a sling, but he was feeling slightly better.

Carla was sleeping in, naturally exhausted while Herrick tended to the farm animals and Akane took care of Sebastian.

Sam padded alongside Eren and Mikasa, sniffing at every tree and barking at some chipmunks.

"I knew...something was wrong with my dad. But even though he was sick...I still...hated him. When I saw him hit my mom that hard...all I could see was red. I just...wanted to strangle him", Eren confessed as they continued to walk.

Mikasa remained quiet, her little hand over her heart. "It was even worse when I caught my mom crying in bed...I didn't even want the son of a bitch near people at the hospital...", Eren growled.

"Eren...what he did was horrible...but..he's sick, right? Couldn't he get better?", asked Mikasa quietly. "Seems like he doesn't want to...only if people force him to he'll do it...so I guess he enjoys hurting others", Eren replied bitterly.

Sam ran over to them, holding a stick and dropping it. Eren picked it up with his good arm and threw it hard. Sam chased after it happily.

"People like my dad...they're cowards. What kind of man beats on his own wife...", Eren growled as they stopped walking, standing on the pathway.

Sam came running back with the stick, wagging his tail. Eren picked it up and threw it again for the Foxhound.

Mikasa looked down sadly. Eren looked at her softly then. "I'm sorry Mikasa...for the other day. When I shoved you...you were just worried about me...", he said, his tone more gentle.

Mikasa looked at him. "Eren, no...I'm the one who should be saying sorry. You were clearly suffering, and I didn't do a thing..I just acted like a hurt little girl and cried to my parents...", she said then, fighting back tears.

"Mikasa, you are a little girl...please, don't ever blame yourself. It wasn't your fault", Eren insisted.

Mikasa looked down...all this time she had been worried about seeing Eren...when she should have been thinking of what he was going through. She felt so incredibly selfish.

She looked up then, hearing Sam barking. "What's up with Sam?", asked Eren, noticing the dog wasn't returning.

"Sam!", Mikasa whistled for him, but the dog continued barking behind some bushes. The two children decided to follow the dog's barking.

They went through some thick brush and saw Sam was digging at a fallen down tree trunk. His head and front paws were inside the hole, while his back end and tail stuck out.

"Sam!", Mikasa called him, but the dog ignored her, too intrigued with whatever was in the hole. "Same, come here boy", Eren approached the dog from behind.

Mikasa followed, though she kept a safe distance. She knew Sam chased all kinds of different wild animals, so she wanted to make sure it was safe.

Sam's barking only got louder, as Eren attempted to pull the dog by the collar. "Sam! Come on!", he yanked.

"Mikasa, help me out!", Eren grunted, having only one working arm, and the dog was quite strong. "Eren, I don't know...it could be dangerous", Mikasa admitted, hesitant.

"Exactly, what if Sam got bit by something?", Eren pointed out. Mikasa blinked worriedly. "You're right...", she hurried over, pulling the dog's collar with Eren.

As they pulled, Mikasa was able to get a glimpse of the animal inside that Sam was provoking. She sweat dropped then, seeing black and white fur.

It was either a badger...which were insanely rare around here...or it was..

"Eren, let go!", Mikasa tried to warn but then there was a sudden spray noise as Sam yelped snorting and suddenly backing up with such urgency, both Eren and Mikasa fell backward onto the ground.

A fowl smelling mist surrounded that entire area, as a irritated skunk climbed out from the tree trunk and waddled away into the woods.

"Seriously...?!", Eren said against his sleeve as Mikasa coughed. Sam whined and yelped, rubbing his face into the ground, his eyes burning from getting directly sprayed.

The kids got up and walked over to the dog as he squirmed pitifully. "Looks like he got the worst of it..", said Eren.

"And this is the sixth time", Mikasa confessed, frowning at the dog. "What?! For real?!", Eren asked her, surprised.

Mikasa sighed. "He never learns his lesson, though this is the first time I've gotten sprayed along with him", she said.

"That was my fault...", Eren said, embarrassed. "No...you were just trying to make sure he was okay", Mikasa assured him with a small smile.

When they returned home, Herrick instantly prepared a tomato juice bath for both kids and the dog. Sam sat in the middle of the outdoor bath, panting goofily as if proud of his mess.

Eren and Mikasa sat on either side of the dog. They were in swimwear considering they were a boy and a girl having to bathe together.

"Dad, we really should put Sam on a leash", Mikasa said, as her father poured tomato juice over her head as she closed her eyes.

"What kind of farm dog stays on a leash? I'd say he's learned his lesson this time, right Sam?", Herrick chuckled, petting the dog and pouring more tomato juice over him.

"Sorry dear, but I agree with Mikasa. Sam's never going to stop chasing skunks. From now on when we're walking him he stays on a leash", Akane insisted, holding her nose.

"Did you expect to get sprayed by a skunk your first day here, Eren?", Carla asked with a bit of a smile as she poured juice over Eren's head.

"Not really", admitted Eren. He glanced over at Mikasa as she shook her head cutely, trying to get the tomato juice out of her hair.

"Keep it in sweetie, otherwise we won't get the odor out", Akane encouraged softly, pouring more over her daughter's hair.

Eren couldn't help but feel some color reach his cheeks as he watched her, while Mikasa glanced back at him, giving him a smile.

Sam shook his fur then, and suddenly jumped out. "Sam!", Herrick yelled as the dog sprinted into the woods.

"Damn it..!", Herrick hurried after the hound. "If that dog gets sprayed again, he's sleeping in the barn for the rest of his life!", Akane shouted after her husband.

Eren and Mikasa blinked, and then couldn't help but laugh together. Carla smiled softly, seeing her son this happy again...it brought such relief to her.

Despite the embarrassing incident, Mikasa felt so happy...she was finally spending time with Eren again, and would be from now on. Plus...she was happy and relieved to see he was okay and smiling again.


	6. Feelings

**Author's Note: Jesus guys, I'm so sorry. I've had a bad case of writers block and its been killing me! Thank you for your patience!**

It was early in the morning, a warm Spring day. The sun was shining outside, and there was a very soft breeze. Birds were singing outside, as leftover rain water dripped off of leaves. It had been such a rainy week, and it was finally the first sunny day in a while.

In the Ackerman kitchen, the sound of bacon sizzling on the stove and coffee being made filled the room, Herrick was sitting at the table reading the newspaper having just come inside from feeding the animals.

Akane was cooking breakfast over the stove, as Sam was gnawing on a raw hide under the kitchen table. He was a much older hound now, his face having some gray on it.

Upstairs, Mikasa's alarm had just went off. She groaned slightly, pulling the covers over her head from the bright sunlight. It wasn't doing her migraine any favors.

She had almost grown used to the cloudy weather, and last night she went to bed with a fairly nasty migraine. But she also remembered...it was school today and she could see Eren.

That gave her the motivation to get up, as she kicked her covers off and sat up. She yawned, stretching, her black hair had been cut to a shorter chin length but her bangs were still long.

She was wearing a long white nightgown, her legs were much longer and she had C cup breasts. Five years had passed, and she was 15 years old now. She still had her butterfly shaped birthmark on her belly.

As a teenager, Mikasa hadn't changed much at all apart from her voice and face naturally. She was still very close to her parents, especially her mom, and of course her and Eren remained tightly close.

She even grew to be close friends with Armin, along with a few other kids in high school. Carla and Eren were back on their feet by now, and living in their own place not too far from the Ackermans.

Carla got a job as a cashier at the local grocery store, while Eren was attending the same high school as Mikasa and Armin. Grisha was still in the asylum for his disorder.

Eren had visited Grisha on a few occasions but never made it a weekly or even monthly thing.

As Mikasa got out of bed, grabbing some clean clothes for today, she heard the sound of small feet running in the hallway.

She frowned, and quickly exited her bedroom. "Sebastian! Don't you dare!", she attempted to race her five year old brother to the bathroom, but he beat her, shutting the door.

"I win!", his voice came from inside as Mikasa attempted to open it, but it was locked. "Sebastian, I have school in less than an hour!", she said, but all she got in reply were some devious chuckles. Mikasa frowned, unimpressed. She had to get ready for school, not to mention her bladder was about to burst. She then grinned a bit.

"Sebastian, there's a sloth hanging out the window!", she lied then, knowing they were her little brother's favorite animal.

"What?! Really?!", Sebastian came out of the bathroom, and hurried over to the window. "I don't see it, sis", he said, but then heard the bathroom door close and lock.

"SIS!", he bolted over, and pounded on the bathroom door. Mikasa chuckled a bit, shaking her head as she got ready for school.

After a quick shower, she brushed her hair and got dressed. By the time she was finished, it had gone quiet so she figured Sebastian had given up.

"Kids! Breakfast is ready!", Akane called, getting the bacon, french toast and eggs on plates. "Coming mom!", Mikasa finished up and headed downstairs.

Sebastian was sitting at the table by his dad, eating cereal as Akane set the table. "Good morning mom and dad", Mikasa greeted as she entered the kitchen.

"Morning honey", Herrick replied. "Good morning angel, how's your migraine?", asked Akane worriedly as Mikasa sat at the table.

"It's mostly gone", she replied, as she began eating her breakfast. Sebastian ate his a bit more messily, dropping some cereal to the floor for Sam to quickly lick up.

When they finished breakfast, Mikasa stacked her dishes neatly and raised her eyebrow, seeing Sebastian not doing the same.

"Sebastian, stack your dishes", she said firmly. "You're not my boss!", Sebastian attempted to talk back.

"Sebastian", Mikasa gave her little brother a death glare and he flinched. "Okay, okay!", he gave in, stacking them.

"I gotta hurry, Eren's waiting for me", Mikasa said, as she quickly grabbed her bag and lunch. "Have a good day, dear!", Akane called out as Mikasa hurried for the front door.

"I will!", Mikasa called back, exiting the house. Herrick and Akane would be driving Sebastian to the grade school.

Mikasa sprinted down the long trail from her home to the main road, seeing Eren at the end waiting for her. Since they were older now, they walked to school more than took the bus.

He was much taller now, his voice deeper, though his hair remained the same. He was also on his phone, his back turned so he didn't see or hear her running over.

"Eren!", Mikasa beamed excitedly, she ran over, and managed to jump onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"M-Mikasa!", Eren choked a bit, and instantly felt color reach his cheeks, feeling her breasts pressing up against his back.

"Am I too heavy?", asked Mikasa, blinking. "Only a bit...you do work out in P.E more than I do", Eren pointed out.

Mikasa blushed a little, before getting down. Eren blinked, and he smiled a bit with a sigh. "You still wear it?", he said. Mikasa looked down, realizing he was referring to the red scarf around her neck.

Eren gave it to her when she turned 11, it was the very first birthday present she received from Eren. It was hand sewed by Carla, with Eren's help.

"Of course I do Eren", she replied simply, as if that was a silly question. The two began walking to meet their friends on the way to school.

As they've gotten older, the two have developed strong feelings for each other. They just haven't had to courage to confess these feelings.

Within a few minutes, they saw two of their friends up ahead. "About time, you two!", Sasha, Mikasa's best friend yelled. She had a red box of pocky in her hand.

"Eren, hurry up! We're gonna be late!", Armin added with a wave. "We're coming!", Eren said, as he and Mikasa ran forward.

"Sasha, did you miss breakfast?", asked Mikasa with a bit of a frown. "Nope, I had gummy bear pancakes, extra thick bacon, french toast, eggs and orange juice!", Sasha replied.

"Gummy bear pancakes..?!" Eren muttered under his breath, turning visibly green at that while Mikasa frowned.

"You're gonna get fat, Sasha", she said. "I will not! I happen to have a high metabolism!", Sasha defended.

"She actually must have, considering how much she eats", Armin pointed out. Mikasa was quiet for a moment as they started to walk. "Just don't give yourself a stomach ache", she advised Sasha, with an obvious tone of concern.

"Don't worry Mikasa, I won't! And if I do, you'll nurse me back to health!", Sasha replied, confidently. Mikasa gave a small smile, as the group soon arrived at school.

One of the first classes they had was P.E, they were playing a game of volley ball inside the gym. Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha, along with their other friends were on one side.

Their other friends included Jean, Connie, Marco and Mina. The other side had Annie, Gabi, Ymir, Historia, a wealthy girl who transferred from a private school just last year and was officially Ymir's girlfriend, along with some guys, Reiner, Bertolt, and a few others.

They were in their white gym uniforms, Mikasa's scarf was folded neatly and put away in her locker.

"Team One, Serve!", the couch blew her whistle. Reiner threw the ball first. Mikasa focused, tossing it back with amazing reflexes.

It passed to Annie, then back over to Sasha, then to Ymir, and then to Connie. The ball was headed for Gabi next, she hit it hard and it was headed for Eren.

Eren glared, determined. He made a sprint forward, and just as he raised his arm up to hit the ball back over the net, he winced.

A sharp pain seared down his arm, from the wrist to the shoulder. The ball hit the gym floor as Eren grimaced, clutching his arm.

"Damn it...why now?!", Eren cursed under his breath, shaking a bit.

"Eren...", Mikasa's eyes grew worried as she approached him, placing a hand to his back. "How bad is it...? You can take a break..", she offered worriedly.

"I'm fine..!", Eren insisted...ever since his dad broke his arm all those years ago, it left forever damage. So now, he struggled with activities like this.

"Team Two misses!", the couch blew her whistle. "That's pathetic! First he couldn't even join the basketball team and now this?", Gabi commented meanly.

Eren glared, tensing up but remaining silent.

Mikasa glanced up from Eren, glaring dangerously at Gabi. "Are you gonna pass the ball back over or what?", Gabi added, annoyed.

"Mikasa...", Armin said nervously, handing her the ball. Mikasa gripped it, and then hit it with such force, it slammed right into Gabi's face, knocking her to the floor.

"Oh shit..", Bertolt commented under his breath as Gabi glared, getting up. She wiped her bloody nose as Mikasa continued to glare at her.

"Alright, enough! Break time!", the couch said, sensing the obvious tension on the court. Eren clenched his fists shakily, as he then bolted out of the gym.

"Eren!", Mikasa ran after him, pushing the gym doors opened and running out. Armin and Sasha exchanged worried glances.

Eren made it outside, it was raining a bit, the sky cloudy. He caught his breath, his eyes darkened as he sat down on the bench right outside the gym.

The doors opened again, and Mikasa appeared. "Eren...", she walked up to him, sitting down next to him. "Can't that Gabi bitch put a cork in it just once?", Eren asked, frustrated.

Mikasa's eyes softened. "It can't be helped...you heard how crazy her parents are. She doesn't know any better", she replied simply.

"That's awfully ironic considering you're the one who threw the ball at her" Eren pointed out. "I don't exactly have a long fuse when it comes to protecting my friends, Eren" Mikasa reminded him sternly.

Eren sighed, his expression softening a bit. Mikasa also went quiet, but didn't leave his side. Despite the two still being very close, things were obviously going to be a bit different.

It wasn't easy for Eren to live with the fact his own father was in an asylum, and there was a level of shame and embarrassment about it. But most of all, an obvious bitterness.

Mikasa gave a soft sigh, getting up. "We should get back in", she said. Eren glanced at her. He got up as well. "Hey, Mikasa...", he started.

"Hm?", Mikasa looked back at him, as the rain began to slow down finally. Eren swallowed hard, averting his eyes.

He was looking down, and looked...nervous. Mikasa blinked. "Eren, what is it?", she pressed, confused by his expression.

Eren glanced up at her. "Would you...go out...on a date with me?", he asked then, sounding nervous, color in his face.

Mikasa starred at him, her jaw slightly dropped and she turned very pink. "W-What..?", she cried, surprised but also her eyes lit up greatly.

"When..?", she asked him, placing her hand over her heart. "Tonight okay? It's Friday, there's some...good movies playing" Eren answered, still looking nervous.

Mikasa's eyes softened, and she smiled. "I'd...really like that, Eren", she replied, blushing. Eren looked at her, relieved.

"G-Great...! I'll pick you up at...is 6 okay?", he asked. Mikasa smiled, nodding. "Six is perfect", she answered.

"Okay then...six it is.." Eren and Mikasa walked back inside the gym together but struggled to start a conversation, both very red and nervous.

It was obvious they had feelings for each other for a while, and even though Mikasa had been dreaming of this moment, it had happened so suddenly it took her aback a little bit.

By the end of the day, Mikasa hurried home. "Oh, welcome home Mika-", Akane started.

But her daughter zoomed passed her, Herrick and Sebastian in the kitchen. Mikasa hurried into her bedroom to find something to wear.

"What on earth..?", Herrick asked, helping Sebastian with some easy math for school. Akane got up and went down the hall to go see. She entered her daughter's bedroom, seeing Mikasa rummaging through her closet, fussing.

"Mikasa? Angel, what's up?", she asked, with a bit of a smirk...having a feeling already by how flustered Mikasa was acting.

"Where's my black dress?", asked Mikasa, searching for it through her closet. Akane smiled, coming over. "Right here, baby", she said, pulling it from the corner of the closet.

It was a beautiful but simple casual black dress. "Thanks mom...um...Eren's picking me up at 6", Mikasa explained with a blush.

Akane beamed. "I knew it! Is it a date? Where's he taking you?", he asked. "Um...just to the movies...and...yeah, it's...it seems to be a date, mom", Mikasa answered as she hurried into the bathroom to prepare her shower.

"A movie? That's so sweet...your dad actually took me out to a movie on our first date", Akane recalled.

"Really..?", asked Mikasa curiously, removing her top, in just her bra and underwear. Her butterfly birthmark pretty obvious on her belly.

Akane giggled a bit. "Yes...he was so nervous he actually spilled soda on my dress", she said. "Really?" Mikasa chuckled a bit. "Despite that we still had a wonderful night...oh, you should get ready sweetheart, I'll leave you clean towels...", Akane said then, seeing the time.

It was already 5 PM. Mikasa nodded, as she quickly got into the shower. While she was showering, Akane came into the kitchen looking excited.

Herrick blinked, seeing his wife's expression. "You're awfully giddy, what's going on?", he asked her. Akane smiled and wrapped her arms around her husband.

"Mikasa's got a date with Eren", she revealed. "With Eren..?", Herrick froze, turning pale. "Tonight...?", he asked.

"Of course! He's coming over in an hour to pick her up", Akane replied excitedly, as she went to start making dinner.

"Um..I mean..aren't they a bit young?", asked Herrick a bit nervously. "Herrick, our baby is 15 years old, we were 14", Akane reminded her husband.

"Yet...you still call her our baby", Herrick pointed out with a bit of a chuckle. Akane bit her lip sheepishly. "I'm sorry honey, I'm just...she's growing so fast", Herrick explained.

"Well, at least its with someone she's known for so long so we don't have to worry too much", Akane said. "Maybe...but I also know all teenage boys often just want one thing...", Herrick said worriedly.

At 6 PM, there was finally a knock at the front door. "Coming!", Herrick decided to answer while Mikasa was finishing up getting ready down the hall.

"Eren, good evening", Herrick said. "Hey Mr. Ackerman..." Eren stepped in, wearing fairly casual clothes but also a nice new jean jacket.

"Mikasa's almost ready, would you like anything to drink?", Akane offered kindly, as Herrick kept eyeing Eren, naturally protective of his daughter.

"Oh, no thanks", Eren assured, looking a bit nervous. "So, a movie?", asked Herrick curiously, poking a bit. "Yeah, there's some good ones playing", Eren answered. "Just have her home by 11, is that fair?", asked Herrick.

"Fair enough sir", Eren nodded. Just then, Mikasa came down the hallway. "Eren...?", she said with a small blush. Eren looked at her, and his eyes widened a bit, turning red.

Mikasa was wearing her beautiful dress with silver butterfly earrings, along with black shoes. Her hair was its usual style, but had a blue butterfly pin towards the front of it.

She was also wearing some light lipstick, some blush, lipstick and even a little eye shadow. Her nails were even painted black.

"Hey...", Mikasa gave a small smile, walking up to him. Eren swallowed hard. "You're...you look so beautiful", he said. Mikasa blushed some more, looking down and playing with her hair slightly.

"Thank you..", she said in a soft voice. "Shall we...?", Eren asked, offering his hand. Mikasa nodded, taking his hand. "Ah, wait!", Akane cried then as they started towards the door.

Mikasa and Eren blinked. "Just let me...there!", Akane took a photo of them both. "Thanks mom", Mikasa smiled, as she and Eren hurried out.

"Her first date...", Akane mused happily as Herrick wrapped his arms around his wife.

After watching the movie at the cinema, Eren and Mikasa were taking a walk through the park. It was a full moon out, plus there were street lights.

"I can't believe it! A two hour film with a dragon on the cover, and we only saw it in the last four minutes!", Eren ranted, as Mikasa walked with him.

"Honestly, I was hoping to see more of her too, in human form. Her story seemed more interesting", she agreed, the two had watched Tales From Earthsea.

"If you want we can watch a different one on Netflix", Eren offered. "I'd really like that, I think Netflix has Princess Mononoke...", Mikasa nodded.

She stopped then, seeing glowing green lights levitating in front of them. "Fireflies?", Eren asked, stopping with her, they had walked onto a gazebo over a pond.

"Hotaru...I mean, that's what mom and I call them", Mikasa replied. "That is honestly really pretty", Eren smiled. Mikasa blushed a little, leaning into him a bit as they looked over the fireflies near the water.

"Eren...why did you ask me out? I mean...we've been friends since childhood...", she started to ask, looking down. Eren turned a bit pink.

"Well..we're older now, its different...and...", he looked down. Mikasa watched him, blinking. "When we turned 12 I...started to like you in a different way. The older I got, the more it stuck and...", Eren looked at her.

"I want to...be in a good relationship. I want...my mother to have something to look forward to...after everything we've been through with my dad...", he went on.

"But..it's not just that. I...", Eren gazed into her eyes. Mikasa blushed a bit. "I really...well...what I'm trying to say is I...", he looked nervous, stuttering a bit.

Mikasa smiled faintly, her eyes softening. She then fully faced him, and pressed her lips against his gently. Eren's eyes widened a bit, but then he closed his eyes, kissing her back.

After a few seconds, Mikasa broke the kiss softly. "I love you too...", she said, gazing into his eyes. Her heart was beating so fast in her chest...but this felt so right. It was the same for her.

When she became a preteen, she started seeing Eren differently. She even started to imagine things, like them dating, even being married with kids.

Eren smiled softly, he then lovingly cupped her left cheek. Mikasa nuzzled her cheek against his palm, gazing at him with her gorgeous eyes.

Eren softly cupped her face, and kissed her a second time. This kiss was much more passionate and deeper. Mikasa wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Mmmm..", she released a very soft moan, as they finally broke the deep kiss. "Mikasa...I love you...so much. Would you...be my girlfriend...?", Eren asked.

Mikasa smiled. "Of course Eren...", she replied without even a hint of hesitation. They gently pressed foreheads, as Eren stroked her hair and Mikasa kept her arms wrapped around his neck.

Their eyes caught a glimpse of blue fly passed them, and they broke apart only slightly. A blue butterfly landed on the railing of the gazebo.

"Whoa that's pretty cool", Eren commented. Mikasa gazed at the blue butterfly. "Remember what I told you when we were kids? My dad saw a blue butterfly outside the hospital window the day I was born", she said.

"Yeah, and you still have your birthmark, right?", asked Eren curiously. Mikasa nodded softly, transfixed on the butterfly.

Why did it keep appearing in her life? Even though it was a beautiful creature, Mikasa couldn't help but feel a little bit of unease about it.


	7. Emergency

"I really don't understand this at all...", Eren muttered, a hand to his forehead, starring down at his math test on the desk. "It's really easy Eren", Armin admitted, blinking.

"What idiot got the idea to include letters in math?", Eren sighed. "That's what you get for being up late playing video games" Mikasa pointed out softly.

"I wasn't playing video games last night!", Eren hissed. "Mom told me Auntie said you were up all night playing Minecraft", Mikasa said back. Eren frowned.

"Do our mothers always have to play the gossip girls just because we're dating?", he asked. "Obviously...Eren, we were given three weeks for this test", Mikasa told him softly.

"Well, the teacher did fall asleep...we could help you a bit", Armin suggested, noticing the teacher had drifted off in at his desk. He was a substitute teacher so he wasn't all that invested.

Mikasa sighed softly, setting her pencil down. It had a butterfly eraser on it. "After class you can come study with me in the library on break...for NEXT week's test", she offered.

"But what about this test?", Eren asked. "You're on your own", Mikasa replied simply, looking back at her notes. Eren paled, devastated. "That's so cold...what if I bought you ice cream?", he offered.

"Mom, dad, Sebastian and I just had ice cream last night", Mikasa answered. Eren grumbled. "I'll do it for ice cream, Eren!", Sasha spoke up. "Sasha, you're more behind than Eren is", Armin pointed out.

Sasha pouted but then she blinked. She looked towards the door. "Sasha?", asked Mikasa, noticing. "Am I the only one smelling that?", she asked, looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Smelling what?", Armin asked as Eren also glanced up. "I can't really describe it...its faint but it smells awful", Sasha admitted.

"Now that you mention it...there has been an odd odor for the passed few minutes", Mikasa agreed. "I kinda smell it...is it gasoline?", added Eren worriedly.

"OI TEACHER! Wake up!", Sasha hollered then, throwing her pencil over at his desk. The teacher jumped a bit. "What..?!", he asked.

"Do you smell that?", Sasha asked him. The teacher paused. "I'm sure its just an electric issue they're fixing, oh look at the time, okay students, break time for one hour then you can come back for your grades", he said, unphased.

"I guess that makes sense", Eren said. Mikasa got up, making sure her books were all in her black bag, which had a blue butterfly on it.

"I'll be in the library, I have to finish my essay on Orca habitat for Rico's class", she said. "We'll catch up", Eren said, he and Armin had to turn in homework to a class upstairs. Sasha was going to head to the cafeteria for an early snack.

Mikasa nodded, she blushed a little and kissed Eren on the cheek before hurrying out. Eren blushed a bit, as Armin grinned a bit.

"What are you smirking about?", Eren asked him, a bit embarrassed. "I'm just relieved to see you two finally be a couple, it was obvious since we were kids", Armin replied, grinning.

Down the hall, Mikasa entered the library. It was mostly empty, and it was next to a storage closet. She scanned the shelves for some books on whales and when she found what she needed, she sat down at a table, opening one of the books.

She began taking notes, scanning through the pages.

A floor up, Eren and Armin were on their way to turn in their homework. "I can't believe Sasha's spending her break eating snacks when lunch is in just another two hours", Eren chuckled.

"She can't really help having a big appetite..I think its a bit cute", Armin admitted with a slight blush. "Damn Armin, I wouldn't take you for being into redheads", Eren teased, ruffling Armin's hair. "Oh come on..! It's not like that...", Armin said.

"Suuuure, so when are you asking her-"

Before Eren could finish his sentence, there was a sudden BOOM that shook the entire school. Some windows broke and students all instantly ducked down in shock and horror.

Eren and Armin both ducked down onto their knees as well, before the shaking stopped quickly. "What the hell...", Eren started shakily, as Armin pulled himself up. Eren followed.

"An earthquake..?", Armin asked anxiously, when suddenly they heard some yelling from near the stairs. "EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERE! THERE'S A FIRE DOWNSTAIRS!", a girl shouted fearfully.

"A fire?!", Armin cried, as Eren's eyes widened in horror then. "Mikasa's downstairs!", he yelled, hurrying towards the staircase.

"Eren, wait!", Armin cried, and as they looking down the flight of stairs, they could see smoke and flames rising up from below.

"EVERYONE UPSTAIRS TO THE FIRE EXIT! DO NOT GO DOWNSTAIRS!", a teacher was telling students urgently. Students hurried upstairs to the fire exit. On the roof was a flight of stairs on the outside, leading down to the ground.

"What happened?!", Sasha asked the teacher, hurrying over. "We think a bomb went off near the library, we're not sure yet, just hurry!", the teacher replied.

"Mikasa was in the library...!", Armin froze, as the color visibly left Eren's face. He then glared, and hurried down the staircase. "EREN!", Armin yelled, seeing his friend vanish in the smoke below the stairs.

"Armin, hurry to the roof!", the teacher hurried over. "My friends are downstairs!", Armin replied fearfully. "The fire department's on their way, but its too dangerous for us to go down!", the teacher insisted, forcing Armin to escape with him.

Eren coughed against his sleeve, making his way down the staircase. The smoke was so thick he couldn't see anything in front of him, and the flames only got bigger the further he went down.

When he made it to the bottom, his heart sunk. It was like the entire bottom floor of the school had been transformed into the fiery depths of Hell itself.

Walls were burned through, the ceiling was caving, everything being engulfed in flames. As Eren moved forward, he noticed drops of gasoline on the floor, plus the smell of it was overwhelming.

He moved carefully but quickly, making his way to the library. He coughed roughly against his sleeve, his heart racing. "MIKASA!", he called, the raging fire was so loud.

He saw the library ahead, and hurried over. He winced, hissing in pain, burning the side of his leg on his way but he didn't care.

If the bomb went off near the library...Mikasa would have been in its range. As he approached the library's doorway, he had to stop to cough hard and as he did, he caught a glimpse of a figure laying on the floor right outside the storage closet.

His heart sunk, his eyes widening seeing it was Marco..one of his classmates. Marco's body was burned straight through, one of his arms off. The freckles and gray hoodie gave away it was him. He was completely motionless.

Feeling physically sick, Eren staggered slightly. His thoughts returned quickly to Mikasa.. He hurried into the library, which was completely set ablaze.

The amount of books made the fire even bigger in this room. She has to be alive..she has to be...this couldn't happen, not like this.

"MIKASA!", he called for her, and suddenly he heard a weak cough. He turned, and his heart sunk down to his gut, his eyes widening.

Trapped under a heavy book shelf that was burning through, Mikasa was laying on her stomach. She had mild burns on her face, and most of her body wasn't visible because of the shelf. She was near a blasted through wall.

Her eyes were closed and she was deathly pale, unable to move. "E-Eren..", she coughed hard, smoke filling her lungs as she winced painfully, panting.

"MIKASA!", Eren hurried over to her, falling to his knees. "Shit, shit, shit, okay! Hold on!", Eren was panicking in his head, seeing how stuck she was. The fire was getting bigger, and her lungs were filling with smoke by the second.

He gripped the book shelf, and began to pull up. He grunted, gritting his teeth...it was so insanely heavy and it didn't do as much as budge. "Come on..! COME ON DAMN IT!", he pulled, and just as he started to feel only a slight give, a sharp pain shot up his damaged arm and he yelled out.

"F-fuck..!", he had to stop, before looking down at Mikasa. She was getting worse by the second, her coughing transforming more into choking as she wheezed, struggling for air.

Her eyes opened slightly, seeing Eren struggling. Eren glared shakily at his arm.

"NOT NOW DAMN IT! NOT NOW!", he attempted to pull again, grunting as he ignored the searing pain in his arm.

Mikasa panted shakily, it wasn't just the smoke filling her lungs making it hard for her to breathe...there was a sharp, restraining pain in her ribs. Because the bomb was only the next room over from the library, Mikasa had instantly been crushed by the book shelf and when it happened the pain in her ribs began.

It was extremely painful just to breathe...and there was something else wrong. There was such an intense amount of pain in her side...

The pain she was in had sent her naturally into a state of shock. But in her shock, she could see how badly Eren was struggling. She knew if he stayed here too long, he would die. The smoke was getting thicker, and the flames were getting bigger.

"E-Eren...", she started, her voice hoarse. "Hang in there Mikasa! I'm getting you out of here..!", Eren replied shakily, still struggling to even budge the shelf.

Mikasa's eyes softened. "Eren..please...just go..", she said then weakly. Eren froze, his heart feeling like it stopped at her request.

"Get out of here...please...", Mikasa pleaded, before coughing hard. "I'M NOT LEAVING YOU! HOW COULD YOU SUGGEST THAT?!", Eren yelled horrified and angrily, as he continued to struggle.

"Your mother already lost...her husband...she would be alone...my parents have...each other and..Sebastian...", Mikasa coughed, struggling in between her words, tears appearing in her eyes.

"NO MIKASA! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO DIE! I WON'T...LET YOU!", with a sudden rush of adrenaline, Eren managed to lift the heavy book shelf several inches up.

"HURRY MIKASA!", he yelled, grunting, struggling bad to keep the bookshelf up. She just had to crawl out. Mikasa gritted her teeth painfully, but she wasn't moving.

"Mikasa, come on..!" Eren used his good arm to keep the heavy shelf up, and reached out his bad arm to take her hand and pull her. But as soon as he pulled only slightly, she screamed out in pain.

Eren froze, he managed to push the bookshelf up slightly higher and what he saw made his heart sink. Stabbed into Mikasa's side, just below her ribs was a large sharp piece of wood. The size of a small tree in fact, most likely fallen from the ceiling.

There was blood everywhere, the wound deep, large and gruesome.

"Mikasa...!", Eren cried horrified, realizing not only was she badly hurt, she was stuck. In the most dangerous way. He couldn't even see the other end of the wood, and if they stayed any longer they would either be burned or suffocate from the smoke.

There was a loud creaking noise above them, Eren looked up to see the rest of the ceiling was about to collapse on top of them.

"Shit..!", Eren knew if he didn't do something fast, they'd be crushed to death. He moved slightly under the shelf, and used his upper back weight to keep it propped up.

He grunted, sweating, he wouldn't be able to hold it like this for long. He gripped Mikasa's shoulders, she was almost unconscious at this point, barely breathing. He swallowed hard...he didn't want to do this but he had no choice.

Just as the ceiling began to collapse, Eren pulled her with all his might. In a flash of a few seconds, he managed to pull her out. They both collapsed back, the falling ceiling missing them by only an inch.

Eren panted, sweat dripping from his forehead, holding Mikasa's limp form in his arms. He looked down at her, his heart sinking. The piece of wood had been completely ripped out, but it left a large open wound that was bleeding nonstop onto the floor.

She was unconscious, and very still. "Hang in there...!", using his last bit of strength, Eren lifted her up, carrying her out of there.

He narrowly avoided the fire inside the library, and he could feel his damaged arm starting to give out. He coughed violently, struggling to breathe himself as he saw a clearing towards the front doors of the school.

Outside the school, sirens were blaring from fire trucks and ambulances. There was a large group of people watching anxiously, as some fire and rescue dogs were taken up to the roof to go inside.

Several cars were pulling up, as frightened parents arrived. Sasha's dad hugged her close, so relieved she was okay, while Armin's grandfather did the same with his grandson.

Another car pulled up, and before it even came to a full stop the passenger door flew open. Akane stepped out as fast as she could, not even bothering to close the car door as she made her way through the crowd of students.

"MIKASA!", she yelled, her voice terrified, looking for any sign of her daughter. "Mikasa!", Herrick followed, looking around frantically. Sebastian was still at his own school, which was a few miles down the road.

As the parents came to the front of the crowd, Akane bumped into Carla. "Akane!", cried Carla, looking distraught, shaking badly. "Carla, have you seen Mikasa..?!", cried Akane shakily.

Carla hesitated for a slight second, looking white. "Armin and their teacher are saying Eren and Mikasa are still in the building...", she revealed.

Herrick's eyes widened and his heart sunk, going pale. Akane froze, getting a sinking feeling in the pit of her gut as she visibly turned white as well.

"No...NO! MIKASA!", Akane was about to sprint towards the building's entrance, but a police officer held her back. "Ma'am, its too dangerous!", he said firmly as she struggled rather violently.

"MY DAUGHTER'S IN THERE! LET ME GO!", Akane screamed, frantically. "We've sent rescuers inside!", the officer said urgently, almost struggling to hold her as Herrick hurried over, still in shock.

"What the HELL started this fire?!", he demanded, shaking. "A student set off a bomb near the library, the student in question has been escorted to the police station", the officer answered as Akane had stopped struggling, but her eyes didn't leave the school's entrance.

She wasn't even hearing her husband or the officer, all she knew was her baby girl was inside that horrible fire. Carla was just as frozen, watching the doors, shaking badly. Over to her left, Gabi's parents were being escorted via police car to the station...meaning it was Gabi who started the fire.

Suddenly, the doors opened. Akane and Carla held their breath, and once the smoke cleared they saw Eren staggering out, carrying a motionless Mikasa.

He coughed hard, falling to his knees still holding onto Mikasa, his vision going blurry.

"MIKASA!" Akane cried. "EREN!", Carla and her were about to run over. "Hold on! Stay back, its dangerous!", the fire fighters quickly ran over first.

One took Mikasa into his arms, while the other carried Eren, both teenagers unconscious at this point. They hurried them over to an opened ambulance.

"Mikasa...!", as soon as Akane reached her unconscious daughter, who was on a stretcher, her face fell in horror, seeing the wound and all the blood. "Oh my god...", Herrick's voice trembled.

"Mikasa...oh my baby...", tears filled Akane's eyes as she gripped her daughter's limp hand.

"We need to transport her to the hospital NOW! She's in critical condition!", in a rush the paramedics got Mikasa and her parents into the back of the ambulance. Carla and Eren had to ride in a separate ambulance.

On the way to the hospital, Eren stirred weakly. He had oxygen on his face, hooked up to a heart monitor. His vision was slightly blurry, and he felt very weak.

"Eren...?", Carla asked shakily, tearfully smiling in relief that he was already awake.

She sat at his side, holding his hand. "M-Mom...?", Eren asked, his voice hoarse, a bit out of it. "I'm here sweetie, its okay, we're on the way to the hospital", Carla assured him, stroking his hair.

Eren starred blankly for a few seconds...but then as his thoughts returned his eyes widened. "Mikasa!", he ripped his oxygen mask off, sitting up quickly.

"Eren!", Carla cried, as the paramedic forced Eren firmly but gently back down. "Easy son! Easy!", the paramedic insisted worriedly.

"Where's Mikasa?! Please, she's my girlfriend, she's hurt!", Eren demanded frantically. "She's in the ambulance behind us, but we need you to rest", the paramedic explained.

"S-She's going to be okay?", Eren asked, slightly calming down. Carla's face fell, looking away. "We don't know Eren...she..she lost a lot of blood according to the paramedics..", she confessed, not hiding how grim the situation was.

Eren froze, his heart sinking. He winced then, clutching his damaged arm. He glared, shaking furiously. All he could do was wait until they arrive at the hospital...it was an agonizing wait.

In the ambulance behind, things were much more dire and grim. Akane was gripping Mikasa's limp hand, as Herrick rubbed his wife's back. Mikasa was unconscious on the stretcher, with an oxygen mask on.

Her wound had been covered, the team supplying her blood through an IV.

"Her ribs are broken, we just won't know how badly until a proper X ray, she'll need surgery for this wound...", the paramedic said, checking Mikasa's IV.

Suddenly, the heart monitor began beeping frantically. "Heart rate's dropping!", the paramedics moved quickly, as Akane's heart sunk.

"Mikasa..?! Baby, stay with us! Come on..!", she cried fearfully and desperately, gripping her daughter's hand.

"What's happening?!", Herrick demanded fearfully. "She's stopped breathing!", the paramedic quickly got a manual resuscitation bag on her, and began squeezing the bag to provide air.

"Come on honey, come on...", the paramedic was tense as he squeezed the bag, supplying Mikasa with air as Akane and Herrick held their breath, watching.

Finally, the beeping returned to normal. Akane gave a shaky exhale, as Herrick sat down beside her, placing a hand to his forehead. Mikasa remained unconscious but she was breathing again, weakly.

Akane took her daughter's hand with both of her own, kissing it softly, pressing her forehead to it. Tears appeared in her eyes, as she exhaled shakily once more.

"Please...please don't take her...I'm begging you...she's still so young...please don't take my baby before me...please God...I can't do it...I won't do it...I won't bury my baby girl...not now...not ever...", she prayed quietly, releasing a shaky sob. "Oh Akane...", Herrick wrapped a comforting arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Please stay with us baby...please...just a little longer baby, we're almost there angel, hang in there just a little longer for us...", she pleaded, her voice shaky. Herrick could see his wife was trying to stay strong for their daughter, but her hands were visibly shaking. Finally, they arrived at the hospital.

Mikasa was in much worse condition than Eren, so they hurried her into the Emergency Room. By the time Eren was able to get out of the ambulance, he hurried inside to the waiting room.

"Where's Mikasa...?!", he asked fearfully, hurrying up to Herrick and Akane, who were both forced to wait out. "They just took her to the ER" Herrick replied, his arm wrapped around Akane's shoulders.

Carla hurried in quickly. "Akane! What's happening? How-How is she?", she asked worriedly. Akane swallowed hard, blinking tears from her eyes, trembling.

"We almost lost her in the ambulance...", was all she could say, her voice cracked. "Oh god..." Carla then pulled the distraught mother into a hug. Akane clung to Carla, sobbing shakily while Eren clenched his fists, glaring.

He then punched the nearby wall as hard as he could with his bar arm, creating a hole in it. "Eren!", Carla cried, but saw how badly he was shaking.

"This is all my fault...I couldn't get her out fast enough..I couldn't lift that shelf...if I wasn't so pathetic...she wouldn't be this bad...I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...its because of me..your daughter...", he said shakily, tears in his eyes.

Herrick frowned worriedly, he then placed a hand on Eren's shoulder. Eren flinched slightly, and Herrick knew why.

"Because of you our daughter is in a hospital, and getting medical treatment..if you hadn't stayed in that school, by the time the fire fighters found her she would have...", Herrick swallowed hard, unable to say it.

Eren starred at Herrick, in shock at the father's kindness. Something he rarely experienced from his own father. "Eren...we should be thanking you...you carried our baby out of that building...she has a fighting chance now because of you", Akane added.

Eren bit his lip, tears still in his eyes. He didn't feel worthy of being thanked. He still felt it was his own fault...it was his fault Mikasa was so badly injured, and was currently struggling for life. If only his arm hadn't been damaged so badly he would have...

Eren froze then, as realization sunk in for him. No...this wasn't his fault. It was his father's fault. If his father had never broken his arm as a child...this wouldn't have happened. Not to this extent.

Just when Eren thought he couldn't loathe his father more...it happened. Mikasa was at death's door because Eren wasn't strong enough to get her out quickly. All because of what his dad did to his arm five years ago.

All Eren, Carla and the worried parents could do was wait.


	8. Struggle

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry again, chapters take much longer to come out due to my Youtube channel. Its reached over 7000 subscribers so I'm extra busy, but because Blue Butterfly is part of my channel you guys don't need to worry about me abandoning this, chapter updates will just be slow is all, thank you for your patience!**

About a half an hour passed since arriving at the hospital. They were still waiting on news about Mikasa. Akane was sitting near the ER doors, biting her nail and slowly rocking herself.

She was pale, and had some of her daughter's blood on her hands. Herrick had been pacing back and fourth, while Eren was sitting with his mom, just as anxious.

As Herrick paced, he just noticed the blood on his wife's hands. His eyes softened worried and he approached her. "Akane, sweetie...let's get you cleaned up, okay?", he said soothingly, rubbing her back.

Akane didn't answer at first, looking towards the ER doors. "Honey, I'll come get you if the doctor comes out" Carla assured her, with a kind but worried expression.

Remaining silent, obviously still in shock, Akane nodded and followed her husband into the restroom. Eren remained still and quiet, starring down slightly.

As his thoughts raced, he heard the doors open from outside. "Eren!", Armin and Sasha had hurried in, both looking worried.

"Armin, Sasha.." Eren said, looking up. "We got here as soon as we could! The police are questioning all the students and teachers.." Armin said, out of breath.

"How's Mikasa..?" added Sasha worriedly, placing a hand over her heart. "We don't know yet...", Eren admitted, his voice low.

Armin and Sasha exchanged worried looks. Eren blinked then. "Hey...did you guys hear who did this? Started the fire I mean..", he asked anxiously.

"Gabi and her parents were taken into questioning before anyone...it seems like it was Gabi" Armin revealed. Eren glared, looking back down. "Why am I not surprised...", he growled.

"I...kinda am to be honest. I mean...I know Gabi's always been a bit of a bully, but her parents never treated her right. Didn't you hear the rumor about her mom hitting her..?", pointed out Sasha softly.

"If those rumors are true, she should have set her own house on fire, not the fucking school!", Eren barked, tense. Armin frowned a bit, moving a bit closer to Sasha.

"Sorry Sasha...", Eren sighed after getting a look from Carla. "It's alright...I'm worried too. Mikasa's like my sister..", Sasha assured, looking towards the ER doors.

Herrick and Akane soon came out of the bathroom, and seeing there was still no news, Herrick frowned. He hurried to the receptionist counter, as Akane followed, hugging herself.

"Isn't there any updates on my daughter?!", Herrick demanded, shaking with worry and impatience. "I'm sorry Mr. Ackerman, but I don't have any more information", the receptionist replied.

Herrick sighed, and just then the ER doors opened. "Mr. and Mrs. Ackerman?", the doctor came out. Everyone looked towards him, Armin and Sasha included.

Eren stood up, hurrying over while Carla also got up. "How's our daughter?!", Akane asked anxiously. "Is she going to be alright?" Herrick added, wrapping a comforting arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Can we see her..?", asked Eren, just as worriedly.

"You can go see her now, but I need to talk to you two please", the doctor said, looking at Akane and Herrick. Without hesitation, Eren hurried down the hall to Mikasa's room.

"What's going on?", Herrick asked the doctor anxiously, as Akane's breath staggered slightly.

"I'll start by saying your daughter is very lucky to survive that ordeal, her lungs were filled with smoke, and she lost a lot of blood from her wound. What we're most concerned about is her fractured ribs", the doctor started.

"Fractured ribs?", Herrick asked, turning pale. "Oh god...", Akane placed a hand over her mouth. "O-Okay so, morphine right? Bed rest and morphine will make her better?", Herrick asked, wrapping a comforting arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Mr. Ackerman, I'm afraid its...not that simple in your case", the doctor said then. Herrick frowned. "What do you mean...our case?", asked Akane.

When Eren entered Mikasa's room, it was a sight he had to take in. He took a shaky breath, his heart sinking at how...fragile his girlfriend now looked.

Mikasa was laying in bed, in a reclined position. She seemed unconscious, hooked up to an IV and a heart monitor.

She also had oxygen tubes in her nostrils, and Eren noticed her chest rarely rose up or fell. Indicating the oxygen machine was doing 90% of her breathing, due to how painful her ribs were.

Seeing her like this...struggling to do something as simple as breathing...it took all of Eren's strength not to crumble to the floor. He walked over, gently taking her limp hand in his.

He gazed down at her, stroking her hair softly. There was a small bandage over a deep slash in her face under her eye, it looked deep enough to scar.

Eren swallowed hard, as he rubbed her hand softly, trying to warm her up noticing how cold her skin felt. "I'm so sorry Mikasa...I'm...so sorry...", he leaned down, kissing her forehead, cupping her cheek.

Outside in the hall, the doctor had just finished what he was saying to the Ackermans. Sasha and Armin had to go home to their worried families, but would be back. Carla had offered to go pick up Sebastian from school, so she had left as well.

"Are you out of your mind?! She's hurt! We can't take her home like this!", Akane cried, mortified. "What the hell do you mean limited morphine?!", Herrick added, just as horrified by what the doctor told them.

"It's just as I said both of you, your health insurance doesn't cover a hospital stay over 4 days, and it doesn't cover more than 5 days supply of morphine for home", the doctor replied simply.

"And like I said, are you out of your MIND?! Broken ribs takes up to six weeks to heal, at LEAST! And you're telling us she can only have treatment for NINE DAYS out of those six weeks?!", Akane yelled, shaking.

"Doctor please, there must be something we can do", Herrick said, more calmly but still firmly, rubbing his wife's back to soothe her.

"You can call your insurance company and see if they're willing to pay for longer treatment. If they won't, then we have no choice but to release her in four days...", the doctor answered.

"Fine, can we see her?", Herrick asked. "Yes, right this way...she's very weak so she may not respond much", the doctor admitted, leading the worried parents to her room.

When they entered, Akane choked back a small sob, hurrying to her daughter's side. "Oh Mikasa...oh my baby..", she gripped Mikasa's hand gently, wrapping her arms around her so carefully, showering her forehead in kisses.

At her mother's comforting presence, Mikasa stirred very weakly. She forced her heavy eyelids opened a little, her vision was a bit clouded and she felt heavy as led.

But she could make out the worried faces of her parents and Eren. "E-Eren...? M-mom...", she coughed then, unable to really speak.

"Shh, shhh baby shhh, don't speak, just rest, we're here...", Akane shushed her gently, stroking her hair.

"We're here princess, you just rest easy now sweetheart..", Herrick added, rubbing her shoulder. "You're gonna be okay Mikasa, we're right here", Eren added softly.

Mikasa winced slightly, as she tried to take a deep breath but it only ended in a small coughing fit and some wheezing as she whimpered.

"Easy, easy baby girl, let the machine work for you butterfly, just rest...", Akane soothed, stroking her hair once more, a worried look in her eyes. She had to swallow the lump in her throat...it was difficult to see her baby girl in such pain.

Herrick looked down, shaking furiously. "Honey, I'll be right back, I need to make some phone calls", he said, kissing his daughter's forehead and leaving the room.

He had to call the health insurance company, but he also wanted to know who caused this for positive. He got his phone out and stepped into the waiting room, calling the police first.

It was confirmed that Gabi was the one who set the fire, but that her parents wouldn't be able to pay anyone anything until an actual court date. Which wasn't for another five months. To make matters worse, the health insurance company refused to bend on paying for Mikasa's proper treatment.

Within just four days, Mikasa was sent home with limited pain medicine. Akane was making sure her injured daughter was comfortable in bed.

"Are the pillows comfortable sweetie? The neighbors actually bought them for you", she asked, fussing a bit. "They're fine, mom...that was nice of them", Mikasa replied softly.

She was laying in bed, her back propped by pillows. Her ribcage was sore, but bearable with her pain medicine.

"Listen lovebug, don't worry okay? Your dad and I are gonna figure something out...we won't let you suffer", Akane said softly, gently taking Mikasa's hand.

"I know mom...hey...", Mikasa gently squeezed her mother's hand back. "I'll be okay mom...I have you, dad, Eren, Auntie Carla and my friends", Mikasa assured her.

Akane gave her daughter a small smile. She exhaled shakily, kissing Mikasa's forehead, cupping her cheek. "You get some rest angel, I'll make your favorite dinner", she said.

After her mother exited her room, Mikasa took a deep, but strained breath, her ribs hurt quite a bit if she breathed heavy at all...even with pain medication. And they were absolutely on fire if she coughed.

Just as her mind began to wander, the door opened softly. "Sissy?", Sebastian looked in, holding a little gift bag. Mikasa blinked.

"Hey kiddo", she said softly, patting the bed for him to come closer. Sebastian walked over, he had a worried look on his face. Even though he was young, he could tell how hurt his older sister was.

"I got you a present, Dad helped me make it", he said, holding the bag up. Mikasa smiled weakly. "Thank you Sebasitan, that was so sweet...", Mikasa opened it, and it was a colorful Get Well Soon card, with a drawing of Orca whales in the ocean.

It made Mikasa smile, she patted her brother's hair. "Thank you so much buddy...I appreciate it", Mikasa said, as she gently set it on her nightstand.

"You're...gonna get better soon, right sissy? So we can play again?", Sebastian asked, biting his lip. "Yeah, of course...don't worry, okay?", Mikasa assured him, though her voice was a bit strained. Talking too much was also difficult for her.

By the second day, she had visitors. Eren, Armin and Sasha showed up with get well soon gifts. Sasha had gotten Mikasa a cherry blossom bath bomb along with a huge box of random Pocky flavors, while Armin got her a plush Shiba Inu, and Eren got her bellflowers and a card.

Eren made it a point to visit daily, and soon a total of a week went by.

It was late at night, everyone in the Ackerman household were asleep. Except there was a sound of small feet hurrying through the hallway. Sebastian had woken up to sneak some ice cream out of the kitchen, but on his way out he stopped.

He could hear his sister coughing hard in her bedroom. "Sis?", he pushed her bedroom door opened gently. Mikasa was coughing hard in bed, sounding almost like she was struggling to breathe.

She had run out of morphine two days ago, and it had been absolute agony to breathe properly without it. But tonight she was really struggling.

Knowing something was wrong, Sebasitan hurried to wake his parents. When Mikasa's parents hurried in, her coughing fit barely eased.

"Mikasa? Baby! Here, sit up, come on sweetie, that's it...", Akane helped her daughter sit up, rubbing her back as Herrick turned the lamp on. They had gotten Sebastian back to bed.

Mikasa coughed hard and then groaned painfully, whimpering as Akane held her gently, continuing to rub her back. She felt her daughter's forehead, noticing how warm her body felt.

"Herrick, she's burning up...", Akane confirmed, anxiously.

"Keep her upright, hang tight princess", Herrick hurried to get some medicine from the bathroom. Mikasa shivered, whimpering as her mother smoothed her long bangs back.

"Angel, can you hear me? What are you feeling, baby?", Akane asked softly but worriedly. Mikasa coughed once more, shuddering.

"It hurts...it hurts so much...I can't-", Mikasa's voice was weak and hoarse from coughing, as she cried out in pain, wincing and gritting her teeth.

"Shhhh, its okay, its okay...oh my baby, you're soaked through...", Akane noticed how much her daughter was sweating from the fever, she quickly but gently began to remove her warm pajamas.

As Herrick hurried back in, Akane gestured to the dresser.

"Get her something cool to wear, she's boiling", she said urgently.

"Should we run her a cool shower?", Herrick asked worriedly, setting the medicine and bowl of cool water on the nightmare, hurrying over to the dresser.

"No, she's hurting too much for that, we'll just have to wipe her down best we can for tonight", Akane replied, as she dipped the washcloth in the cold water, rung it out and began wiping her daughter's forehead, neck, arms and even her legs.

Mikasa was far too weak to really say or do anything, Herrick brought a cool, short sleeved nightgown over for his daughter, and Akane helped her into it.

Once she was dressed and wiped down with cool water from the washcloth, Mikasa was resting against the pillows laying down. She was still coughing off and on, but she was too weak to really say anything as she watched her parents.

First they took her temperature. When it beeped, Herrick swallowed hard. "105, Akane we should call an ambulance, she has pneumonia", he said urgently. "No, she's only this sick because she can't breathe right...if they won't give our daughter pain medicine, I doubt they'll help with this", Akane answered, her voice sharp.

It was understandable Akane had grown distrusting of the hospital after they sent Mikasa home like this. "We can't treat pneumonia here! We just have over the counter medicine...they can't deny us an ambulance", Herrick pointed out.

"And then what Herrick?! Have our daughter sit in an ER waiting room for five hours only to be given some fluids, and oh...MAYBE actual medicine if we have a thousand dollars up front?!", Akane snapped then.

"Hey, hey...", Herrick gently sat on the side of the bed by his wife, as Akane sobbed shakily, placing her hand over her face.

Mikasa felt tears filling her eyes...seeing her parents so upset and lost, and she couldn't even do anything to comfort them. "M-Mom...", she managed weakly, she tried to lift her hand but it was no use.

It felt like a pile of bricks was weighing her arms down. Akane sniffled shakily, pushing her hair back as she very gently squeezed her daughter's hand and showered her forehead in kisses.

"Shhhh, its okay baby girl, you're staying right here, we're gonna take care of you...", she assured, stroking Mikasa's hair.

'I know that mom...I know...please...I don't want you so upset...I'll be okay...', is what raced through Mikasa's mind but she was too weak and in too much pain to speak the words.

"Okay..okay honey...we'll stay up with her tonight, and figure something out tomorrow...we can't let our daughter keep suffering like this...", Herrick spoke softly, comforting his wife.

The two parents didn't get a wink of sleep that night, and neither did Mikasa. Her fever didn't break, and her condition was only getting worse.

When daylight came, Herrick was brainstorming in the kitchen best he could on no sleep and just one cup of coffee. Akane refused to leave Mikasa's side.

Just then, there was a knock at the front door. "Come in", Herrick said, tiredly. The door opened, and Eren stepped in. He had been visiting daily so the Ackermans came to expect him.

"Morning Mr. Ackerman...", Eren trailed off, noticing Herrick smoking a cigarette. In the several years he's known Mikasa and her parents, he's never seen Herrick smoke before.

"How's Mikasa...?", Eren asked after a moment, biting his lip. Herrick gave a shaky sigh. "She's got pneumonia...fever started last night and hasn't broke...", he replied, before putting his cigarette out.

Eren swallowed hard, he looked towards the hallway. She was getting worse...and now she was sick. Very sick. And judging by the expression on Herrick's face, the Ackermans were at the end of their rope.

Akane came out of her bedroom, looking even more tired than her husband. "Oh, hello Eren...you can go see Mikasa, but she's...very weak so she won't be able to talk much", she admitted softly.

"No, I understand...", Eren entered her bedroom as Akane sat at the kitchen table with her husband.

As Eren entered his girlfriend's bedroom quietly, his heart sunk. He didn't think it were possible, but she looked even worse than days ago. She was pale, her breathing raspy and weak. Her eyes were closed, but she wasn't resting peacefully.

She coughed weakly off and on, turning her head from side to side. It was obvious her fever was still going strong. Hurrying over to her bedside, Eren quickly got her washcloth wet again and wiped her forehead.

He felt himself shaking furiously...if only...he had been stronger, if he had been able to lift that wreckage off her faster...maybe..her ribs wouldn't have gotten so injured...and this wouldn't have happened.

"I'm so sorry Mikasa...you're laid up, suffering with pneumonia and everything because of me...", Eren said bitterly, unable to look at her but he gently squeezed her hand. Mikasa watched him weakly, her eyelids slightly opening.

Her vision was blurry, her hearing muffling. The fever was making her see clouded vision, and distorted colors. 'Eren..please...stop...', she thought weakly.

He glared, gritting his teeth. "No...its not just my fault...that bastard...that son of a bitch...if my father hadn't done this to my arm...", he growled shakily.

Mikasa's eyes grew heavy with tears, she hated seeing him blame himself for this. She used the last bit of her strength to weakly squeeze his hand. Eren looked up at her, he took a shaky breath.

"I'm going to make sure you get better, I promise you Mikasa", he assured her, kissing her forehead, tears in his eyes. Mikasa felt her own tears start to flow...as sick as she felt...she started to wonder if..she even would get better.

She had never before in her life felt this weak...no...she wasn't ready yet. She couldn't die yet...her parents needed her, Sebastian needed her...Sasha, Armin...and Eren...

She exhaled shakily, her fever weakening her as she drifted to unconsciousness for now...praying she'd wake back up.

As Eren made his way back into the kitchen, he paused in the hallway, overhearing Akane and Herrick's conversation.

"It's our only option at this point...its the only thing that'll save her...", Akane spoke softly. "We've lived in this house...since our honeymoon", Herrick said quietly. Akane took a sudden shaky breath, a lump in her throat filling.

"I'd rather live in a cramped apartment with my daughter alive and well, then have her die under the roof of this cabin...this will not be home if she...", she trailed over, sobbing quietly.

"I know..I know...we have a lot of farmland, we'll be able to sell it at enough to cover her medical bills...then we'll just...figure out somewhere else to live", Herrick soothed his distraught wife.

Eren froze, his heart sunk. No...he wasn't going to let this happen. Mikasa had so many memories in this home...she's lived here all her life. This was her home...and Eren knew Mikasa wouldn't last long enough to wait for the farm to sell.

He made his exit quietly, and hurried home to his mother...with a plan.

Early the following morning, as Herrick started to get about a wink of some sleep in the living room chair, Akane hurried in, shaking him.

"Herrick! Wake up! Now!", she cried frantically. "W-What is it?", Herrick woke with a start. "Mikasa's bleeding..!", Akane spoke as they both hurried into their daughter's bedroom.

"She must have ripped her stitches in her side, from coughing so hard-Get her a blanket, we need to take her to the ER..", Akane told him urgently, shaking. It had become dire enough where despite Akane's distrust, they had no choice now.

After wrapping Mikasa's limp form in a blanket, Herrick carried her out as Akane followed close behind, with Sebastian in hand.

Just as they got off the front porch, Carla's car pulled in quickly. She got out in a rush with Eren behind her. "Mikasa...?!", Eren hurried over, fearfully.

"She's bleeding out...!", Akane began to explain. "All of you, in the car I'll drive you to the hospital", Carla said quickly, helping them get in with Eren.

With no time to question why Carla and Eren were there in the first place, the family got in and Carla began driving quickly to the hospital.

"Try and keep pressure on her wound, hang in there", Carla said, keeping her eyes on the road. "Oh god...they're just going to make it worse...I know they will", Akane cried, shaking her head as Herrick applied pressure to his daughter's side.

"Not this time, I promise you Akane", Carla assured her, as Eren gently held Mikasa's hand. She was deathly pale...they were losing her.


	9. Sin

It was quiet in the waiting room of the ER, Akane and Herrick were sitting on one of the benches. Eren was getting Sebastian some snacks from the nearby vending machine, while their parents spoke softly.

Akane had her hand against her forehead, her head about to split open. She was rocking herself slightly, while Herrick was rubbing her back. Carla was sitting across from them.

"Carla...we can't accept this...", Akane spoke, but there were tears of relief and gratefulness in her eyes. "Nonsense Akane...you have to. You shouldn't have to move into a tiny apartment just because of health insurance", Carla insisted firmly.

"But..its Eren's college fund...", Herrick started. Eren walked over with Sebastian, the little boy was munching on some cheetos, sitting down by his parents.

"And it was my idea...I've never been the career pursuing type, I can get work in retail or something. And if it makes you feel better, I can work on your farm, and you can pay me back at your own pace for one day in case I change my mind about college", Eren explained softly, sitting down by his mother.

"The college fund was something I always handled, Eren never had interest in college. He still doesn't...", Carla added. "But...that could be your future Eren...", Akane started.

"Mrs. Ackerman, if it wasn't for you and your husband, my mom and I may not have even made it this far", Eren reminded her kindly.

Akane blinked, and Carla softly took her best friend's hand, squeezing it assuringly. "Akane...you and your husband took me and my son in when we had no where to go. You let us live with you until Eren was 13 and we finally could afford our own place, and even though we could get our own place, you still insisted if it doesn't work out, we could always come back to your home", Carla reminded her.

"Its because you're like family to us, both you and Eren", Herrick said softly. Carla nodded.

"The same goes for you and Mikasa, and I'd never be able to live with myself if I let you go through losing your home, when you gave me and my son one...", Carla said.

Akane's eyes welled up once more. She sobbed softly, and the two women hugged. As they spoke, Mikasa was being properly treated for her injuries and pneumonia. Carla had paid the medical bills with Eren's saved up college fund.

It was a much larger college fund than normal because Grisha had been a doctor. When he wasn't having his violent episodes, he did put money into Eren's college funds.

"Thank you both...so much", Akane cried, so relieved as Herrick pulled Eren into a hug.

After hours, Mikasa was finally allowed visitors. She was very weak still, and needed months to fully recover due to her neglected care by the hospital, but she would recover. The doctors stitched her wound back up, and provided her with some blood along with fluids. Her fever broke and she was resting so much easier now.

She slept on her back, propped up, and some color returned to her cheeks. Akane was on her left side, squeezing her hand and kissing her forehead several times in great relief.

Eren was on the other side of the bed, holding her other hand. The relief on his face said it all. Herrick glanced at the IV bag. "She's being given plenty of morphine, right?", he asked the nurse, protective.

"Yes, plenty", the nurse replied simply, before exiting. Herrick frowned and gave a small scoff. "Money talks with these places", he sighed, a bit sickened at the fact how easily and quickly the hospital treated his daughter only when money was offered.

"All that matters is our baby's going to be alright...", Akane reminded him softly. Though she shared his disgust, at the moment Akane was just relieved her daughter would be alright, and they wouldn't have to sell the house.

Hearing the voices of her loved ones close, and feeling a little bit of strength return, Mikasa stirred ever so softly, her eyes cracking opening a bit.

"M-Mom...?", she asked, her voice quite weak. Akane's eyes lit up. "Mommy's right here angel, we're at the hospital..you're going to be okay", Akane assured her, smoothing her bangs back.

"You're going to be just fine princess, rest easy", Herrick added, also tearful. Mikasa glanced around the room weakly, and saw Eren on her other side.

"Eren...", she breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey beautiful", Eren said sweetly, kissing her forehead. Mikasa smiled faintly...she could feel her strength returning, slowly but surely.

She didn't know how they were at the hospital, but she was just relieved to be recovering.

 **Three Years Later...**

It was a beautiful spring day, the flowers were in full bloom and the birds were singing. Passed the short pathway behind the Ackermans farm was a large beautiful field.

The grass was green and their were several flowers coloring the field, the sky a pretty blue color. It had been raining all week and this was the first nice day in a while.

Two eighteen year olds were taking advantage of the beautiful day. The couple were laying in the flowerbed.

Eren and Mikasa were kissing passionately, laying on their sides facing each other. Eren was stroking her cheek, his other hand caressing down her shoulder while Mikasa's hand intertwined with his now long hair. Mikasa's black hair had grown out long again as well.

Mikasa blushed as they continued to kiss, their breathing picked up as it got more intense. Eren broke the kiss gently and began to kiss her neck, stroking her hair.

"Mmm...Eren...", Mikasa released a soft moan, closing her eyes but just as she began to relax, she felt Eren's hand cup over her right breast after sliding under her top.

She could hear in his breathing, and feel in his body language but he was trying to do. She opened her eyes, with a hesitant expression. "Eren...", she started, biting her lip.

"It's alright baby...", Eren spoke softly, continuing to kiss her neck and feel her up. Mikasa didn't seem assured. "What if someone sees us...", she started.

"Angel, we're in the center of a forest...the most we'll get is some peeping birds or chipmunks", Eren reassured, he groaned very slightly, growing impatient as he started to unclip the front of her bra.

Mikasa tensed, she swallowed hard as Eren's fingers traced over her side, where a gruesome scar was.

"Eren...stop...Stop!", she cried then, sitting up quickly, breathing a bit heavy. Eren backed off, he exhaled and looked a mix of worried and frustrated.

Mikasa looked down, going quiet and reclipping her bra and pulling her shirt down. "I'm sorry I just...", she started shakily.

"Mikasa, you're beautiful...everyone can see that but you", Eren stated, looking at her. Mikasa remained silent, tying up her hair in a ponytail. Since her injury, she had developed a nasty and large scar in her side. Because of how grotesque it looked, she had self conscious issues with it.

It sometimes almost made her forget about the fact she used to be self conscious of the butterfly shaped birthmark on her tummy way back when she was just a little girl.

If she had ever known her body would one day harbor such a scar, she would have been proud of her beautiful birthmark.

This self consciousness she felt made a physical relationship with her boyfriend complicated. They had never made love once, and now that they were both legal adults, it was natural for them both to want to start trying.

After a few minutes of silence, Mikasa finally spoke. "I want to...", her voice was soft, almost cracked. Eren watched her worriedly.

"Believe me...I want to, so badly...its torture. I mean...how are we supposed to have a future together if we can't even-", she wiped her eyes.

Eren's eyes softened, he scooted closer to her. "Hey, hey...", he wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders, kissing her forehead.

"Listen Mikasa...your pace. I'm willing to go at your pace for as long as it takes. I love you...I don't want you to be forced into anything you don't want...ever. That's the last thing I ever want to do to you...", Eren told her.

As it was, he still secretly blamed himself for her severe injuries and how bad it had gotten. Mikasa sniffled a bit, giving a small nod. "I'm sorry...I promise I'll be ready soon", she assured him.

"It's alright sweetheart...listen we can do anything else you want, we could go see a movie", Eren offered. "Yeah..that would be nice", Mikasa agreed.

The two made their way back to the Ackerman home, Mikasa still wore her red scarf after all these years. Some things had changed in the passed three years. Sebastian was around eight years old and making friends in school.

The Ackermans old Foxhound Sam passed away a year ago of old age and cancer, he was 12 years old. Snow, Mikasa's rabbit had died not long before of old age when Mikasa was 16.

But because the Ackerman still had sheep, they got a new sheepdog. This time they adopted a Border Collie named Lacy. She was currently only 2 years old so she'd be around for a long time yet. They adopted her from a local shelter just four months ago and she was still in sheepdog training.

They also had some new hutch rabbits, most of these ones were black or brown instead of snowy white. Apart from that they still had a goat, chickens, a rooster, and two barn cats.

Mikasa hadn't applied for college yet despite being graduated from high school, she wanted to wait until both she and Eren could attend together. Eren worked part time at a local Gamestop while Mikasa worked part time as a waitress at a diner nearby.

Carla continued to work at the market while Herrick and Akane continued work on their farm. At this point, Armin and Sasha were dating and also waiting on college.

Since it was such a nice day, Eren and Mikasa decided to walk to the cinema. "I let mom know we'd be out for the afternoon...oh, and Sasha and Armin are meeting us", Mikasa said. "Double date then?", Eren grinned.

"Which means we'll all have to decide on a movie", Mikasa reminded him. "Armin and I have been dying to see the new Avengers film", Eren admitted, and Mikasa rolled her eyes.

"Well, Sasha and I actually want to see A Silent Voice, our cinema finally has it", Mikasa said. "Isn't it that anime movie about the deaf girl?", asked Eren. "Yes, and its so beautiful looking", Mikasa nodded.

Before Eren could give his input, his phone rang. He glanced at the number, frowned and put it away. Mikasa's expression changed.

"Everything okay?", she asked, though in a tone of more accusing rather than asking. "Yeah, fine", Eren replied quickly. "Was it your dad...?", Mikasa pressed.

Just two weeks ago, Eren's father was let out of the asylum. He had been treated and was currently on medication that seemed to be treating his mental illness fairly well.

When he was first released, he actually saw Eren and Carla briefly. There was obvious grief and regret in the ill man's eyes, and Carla forgave him. She wasn't ready to get back together with him, but the two came to civil terms, especially for the sake of their son.

Eren on the other hand, hadn't forgiven his father. And he made it a clear point. Mikasa watched Eren with a frown. "Eren...you didn't even...look at him the day he was released", she reminded him slowly.

Eren remained silent at first, looking ahead. "He begged, and...cried for you to just look at him...", Mikasa pushed. Eren cringed, glaring.

"Jesus christ Mikasa, does my mom tell your mom everything?!", he snapped then. "Of course she does, its always been that way!", Mikasa snapped back, not backing down.

"Eren, I know what your father did was wrong and horrible, but the fact he was put in an asylum and not a prison...its obvious he's mentally ill. What should matter is that he's staying on his medication and trying to have some form of relationship with you...your mom forgave him...", Mikasa started.

"That's just because mom's like that...but I'm not. I couldn't look at his face...because it DISGUSTED me. After all he did...after beating my mother, making her fear for her life, destroying my arm...and its because of that I couldn't get you out of that fire quicker...that bastard's actions caused so much harm to people I love...and yet he gets a free out of jail card because of MENTAL ILLNESS? That just excuses all his actions?! HE gets to be the victim now?!", Eren snapped, shaking furiously, before punching the lamppost they had stopped by.

Mikasa had gone quiet, not answering. She knew Eren had been holding this in for the passed two weeks.

Eren took some deep breaths before blinking. "Mikasa..I..", he started but Mikasa shook her head. "I understand Eren...you have every right to be frustrated over this...but just promise me something", she started.

"Please...try and just talk to your father. Even if its just once and the last time...because if he truly does feel sorry for everything he did, no human deserves to hold that much guilt within them with no closure", she said seriously.

Eren swallowed hard, going quiet, his eyes even a bit wide. He sighed, looking down slightly. "You've always been so much more mature than me...", he said.

Mikasa smiled softly. "I'm sorry for yelling like that...we'll watch the movie you and Sasha wanna see, to make it up to you", Eren decided.

During the film, Mikasa and Sasha were mesmerized, watching it intently their eyes never leaving the screen. Mikasa barely touched her food while Sasha scarfed down the popcorn and soda. She shoved handfuls of popcorn into her mouth, slurping the soda.

Mikasa chewed on a Twizzler, too transfixed on the movie to really eat. Armin gave Eren a look. "What happened to Infinity Wars?", he muttered.

"Sorry, I kinda owe it to Mikasa...we had a small fight on the way over", Eren explained quietly. As they watched the film, Eren's mind wandered. He wanted to do something to help Mikasa with her self conscious issues...but he didn't know what.

In the end, all of them ended up enjoying the film. That night, Eren called Sasha for some advice. "Hello?", Sasha answered, her voice muffled. "Sasha hey-are you eating again?", Eren asked.

"They don't put as much popcorn in those buckets as they used to, so whats up?", asked Sasha, she was eating some ramen and pocky, playing a video game with Armin.

"I was wondering...I had a question, its about Mikasa", Eren started slowly. Sasha blinked. "Hmmm, talk to me", she said, sounding intrigued.

"Well, I guess its more of a girls general question but...how do you make a girl feel beautiful?", Eren asked. Sasha chewed on her pocky before answering.

"I know Mikasa's been self conscious...is that why you're asking?", she asked. "Yeah", Eren admitted. "Well, this is going to sound a bit random but I've heard if you get a tattoo or two, it helps you feel more confident and attractive", Sasha admitted.

"A tattoo?", Eren said, at first that seemed a bit odd. "Well, I mean I never tried it but it would be cool to have a Pocky or potato tattoo I suppose...", as Sasha began to ramble, Eren froze up.

In that moment...an old memory returned to him. From back when they were kids...he recalled Mikasa and him talking about maybe one day getting tattoos as adults. His eyes widened.

"Sasha, you're a genius!", he proclaimed then. Sasha blinked. "Huh? I am?", she asked. "I'll explain tomorrow!", Eren hung up and began looking up nearby tattoo parlors.

By the following day, Eren and Mikasa were walking into town. "Eren, what's this about?", asked Mikasa. "Well, I was wondering, do you remember when we talked about wanting to get tattoos as kids?", Eren asked her, with a grin.

Mikasa blinked, thinking for a moment. "I do...whoa..I forgot about that, you had wanted a dragon and I...wait..", Mikasa paused, as she realized what he was up to, just as they arrived in front of the parlor.

"Well I decided, we're both 18...why not?", Eren pointed out. Mikasa looked surprised but also couldn't help but smile. She knew why Eren was doing this...he wanted her to feel beautiful again. She gave a shrug. "Why not? Let's just hope my dad doesn't freak", she gave in. Her dad was a bit old fashioned.

They walked inside the parlor, and after speaking with the artist they decided on their tattoos. Mikasa would be getting a small blue butterfly on her outer left wrist, right under her hand. Eren decided on a medium sized red fire breathing dragon on his shoulder.

As the two artists got to work, Mikasa was taking the pain of the needle rather well. She winced slightly once in a while, but mostly did just fine. Eren on the other hand was extremely tense, looking like he might be sick, gritting his teeth.

"Eren? How you holding up?", Mikasa asked with a small grin. "Fantastic!", Eren answered, but in an obvious pained voice. "I did warn you to go for a smaller one for your first time like me", Mikasa reminded him.

"This is nothing-OW! That was bone!", Eren winced in pain, jumping slightly. The artist rolled her eyes. "Men always trying to be masculine by getting a giant tattoo their first go", she shook her head.

"I'll have you know this doesn't hurt at all-AH SHIT!", Eren yelled out in pain again as the artist snickered. Mikasa couldn't help but chuckle a little.

By the end of it, they both had their new tattoos. Mikasa's butterfly one was beautiful, while Eren's dragon looked pretty amazing.

"We're not supposed to itch them for weeks", Mikasa read the instructions for after care. "Easier said than done!", Eren groaned, struggling not to itch.

Mikasa smiled softly. She then stopped and kissed him. Eren blinked surprised but relaxed, and returned the sweet kiss. "Thank you...", Mikasa whispered after gently breaking the kiss. Eren blushed with a smile.

A few days later, Mikasa was getting ready to head out to the store for her mom. She came into the kitchen, her hair tied in its ponytail. "I'm heading out, just bread and desserts, right mom?", Mikasa asked.

Her mother didn't answer, she and Herrick were watching the news on the TV, with concerned...even shocked expressions.

"Mom...?", Mikasa came over. "Herrick, turn it up", Akane said urgently. Herrick turned the TV up, and Mikasa looked at it.

"...Early this morning, police found the body of Frieda Reiss in the local park. Her body contained multiple stab wounds, and it seems she was murdered on sight...the suspect has been taken into police custody...", the news showed the mugshot photo and Mikasa gasped.

Her heart sunk, and all the color drained from her horrified face. In the mugshot photo was Eren's father, Grisha. He had that deranged look back in his eyes.

"Oh my god...", Mikasa was speechless at first. "We think he stopped taking his meds and just..snapped again", Herrick explained grimly.

"Thank God it wasn't Carla...but that poor girl...", Akane said, a bit shakily. Frieda was well known around town. She was a kindergarten teacher and attended Church. She was also known for being Historia's older sister.

Mikasa blinked then. "Eren...", she had to go to him...he had to know by now. He needed her.

She ran out of the house, and headed for Carla's home. But on the way there, she had to pass the police station.

As she approached it, her heart sunk. Eren was standing outside it, being restrained by two officers. "LET ME GO, I'M GONNA BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF HIM! THAT BASTARD...!", Eren screamed furiously, struggling against the officers grip.

He must have heard it on the news and ran here first, his anger boiling over. "Enough! He's locked up now!", the officer insisted firmly.

Eren gritted his teeth, glaring but slowly stopped struggling. "Throw a rock at our building again, and you'll be his cell neighbor, just please go home son. We'll handle it from here", the officer warned him, before they both headed inside the station.

Mikasa slowly approached cautiously, biting her lip. Eren glared at the station, shaking. "You better hope to God they don't let you back out...because if they do dad...I'll fucking kill you...YOU HEAR ME YOU BASTARD?! I'LL KILL YOU BEFORE YOU CAN HARM ANOTHER SOUL!", Eren reached to throw another rock, yelling loud enough in hopes his father heard him from inside.

"EREN! STOP!", Mikasa ran over, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Enough! You don't want to go to jail!", she cried, as he struggled a bit.

"At least if I'm in there I can yell at him and he'll actually hear me!", Eren growled. "What good would that do your mother for BOTH of you to be in jail?!", Mikasa pressed, gripping his arms.

Eren glared, shaking. But he slowly dropped the rock. It fell to the ground and he exhaled, tears appearing in his eyes. "Eren...", Mikasa spoke softly.

"Eren, look at me...", she forced him to turn around and face her. She could see his eyes were flooded with tears. Mikasa cupped his face, pressing her forehead to his.

"Its going to be alright...I'm here", she assured him gently. She knew the best thing for Eren right now was to walk away and try to calm down from this. Eren's expression softened more and more, and the two then shared a deep kiss.

Mikasa wrapped her arms around Eren's neck, and his around her waist. "Come on...", Mikasa took his hand, and the two left the station. They went to Eren's house, Carla was at work and would be for a few more hours.

Still holding hands, the two went upstairs and into Eren's bedroom, shutting the door. Sitting on the bed, they simply continued to kiss. Mikasa wanted Eren to be as distracted from what happened as possible...it was all too much.

They grew lost in each other in that moment, and before either of them realized it..Eren was on top of Mikasa in the bed, their clothes removed. As they began to make love, the only sound was Mikasa's moaning as it grew gradually louder before eventually there was bliss silence after a powerful climax the two shared.

That night, Eren and Mikasa slept in each other's arms, both of them completely undressed. Their clothes scattered around the room.

Mikasa rested with her head against Eren's chest, her black hair out of its ponytail. Eren's hair was in a tied bun as he also slept, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. This peaceful and blissful night was needed for what was to come.


End file.
